TFP Dragonformers
by FunkyMonkey19
Summary: Couldn't think of a summary. Co-written by shozurei from DA. Several pairings. OCxOC, OCxCanon and CanonxCanon. Oh, and so I don't have to contiously use a disclaimer, I'm putting it on here. Transformers belongs to Hasbro as do the Canon Characters. This story and every thing else belongs to me and shozurei. R
1. Chapter 1

The Hunt had been successful; the prey would feed the clan for a month. As the clan fed on it, a large pale purple dragon ripped off a good sized chunk of meat from it, planning on giving it to his mate.

A few other dragons did the same to give to their own mate's and offspring. With breeding season well underway, the egg heavy carriers and infant dragons would need to be watched over carefully.

"We need to bury the rest in order to perverse it." A long legged black and blue dragon said.

"But not near the river this time," A slender red teenager said. "Last time it all tasted like mud when it was dug up."

"Then bury it near the Salt Cave. The meat will be preserved longer." The long legged dragon growled before opening his wings and leaping into the air, a slab of meat hanging in his jaws.

"Fine, Breakdown! Help me move these carcasses to the Salt Cave!"

With a soft growl, the blue and orange teen grasped the closest prey item before taking flight toward the Salt Cave that was located not far from the clans den. The red yearling was close behind him, carrying another one of their kills.

X X X

Trotting into that cavern that made up his personal nesting chamber, the pale purple dragon entered the nesting room.

"Storm Shadow? I've brought prey."

A beautiful black and red dragon opened her eyes and lifted her head, her jade green eyes softening at the sight of her mate and leader.

"Static informed me the hunt was successful before going to Silentwave."

"Yes, we gathered enough to take care of the clan for a month." Her mate said, dropping the meat at the edge of the nest.

"Good," The female dragon replied before lowering her head to give the meat a small sniff. "We're going to need all the meat we can get, as we are not the only ones expecting Hatchlings."

Her mate nodded once in agreement. "The Clan is thriving quite well." His gazed proudly at the large gray egg that lay nestled against Storm Shadow's side.

His mate followed his gaze, love and pride filling her heart, their hatchling would be the next leader of their clan.

"Staticshock and Silentwave are having twins." She said with a small smile. Twins meaning two healthy fertilized eggs.

"That's good. Twins tend to make the best hunters." Galvatron said distractedly before gently nosing the egg to ensure that it was warm.

"I bathed it with fire not that long ago." She informed him.

Bathing an egg with fire was mandatory to insure its greater chances of hatching into a healthy infant dragon; it also determined the gender of the infant. Not that it mattered as both male and female dragons could lay the eggs, so long as the male was able to do so.

"Alright, dear. I know you have taken good care of our egg," Galvatron said. "Though I cannot help but worry, it is our first born after all."

Storm Shadow nuzzled her mate understanding his fear; she was also worried about their unborn hatchling. They both knew that there was always a chance that an egg would be a dud, it happens although not very offend, which is one of the reasons why those who are carriers go into heat at the same time every year to increase their chances of producing a large number of infants. But even with those odds there is still a chance of an egg being a dud.

Galvatron nuzzled back tenderly giving what sounded like a growling purr. "My beautiful Storm, you are the light of my life."

In reply his mate gave him a tender lick on the cheek, there were times where Storm still couldn't believe he had chosen her to his mate, she after all had been a good for nothing rogue with no clan and had no interest in joining the AutoDragon or the Decepticon Dragon clans. She had been rooting around Decepticon dragon territory looking for prey when a patrol had caught her, a patrol that had been led by Galvatron who was second in command of his father a powerful purple and black dragon by the name of Rune.

Before being overwhelmed, she had given the patrol a few souvenirs to remember her by, she was then taken back to the camp as a prisoner, seeing how she didn't belong to the AutoDragons she wasn't automatically killed the moment she entered the camp, instead she was held captive under heavy guard until Rune could decide her fate. She had expected to be put to death but that didn't happen as Rune had been told what happened and he had been impressed by her fighting skills as she had actually taken on two of his strongest warriors and killed a low ranking dragon.

She refused Rune's offer to join his clan as she enjoyed being a rogue, instead of being released she was once again a prisoner. Her confinement wasn't all that bad as she received a few visits from Galvatron and after a while he convinced her to join his father's clan, but because she was an outsider she would be given a low rank, although not as low a rank as the Eradicons dragons. It just meant that she couldn't eat until either Rune gave her permission to do so while the Eradicons still had to wait until the higher ups were finished, this changed of course because according to their laws if a higher ranking dragon took her as his mate, their rank in the Decepticon Dragon hierarchy would change to that of its mate. But had she been born into the clan as an Eradicon and a high ranking dragon took her as his mate, her status wouldn't have changed because once an Eradicon always an Eradicon.

The feel of slight movement brought her back to the present, she narrowed her eyes a little before looking down at the egg, she gasped softly when she not only felt the egg move but saw it as well.

"It moved! Do you think it's about to hatch?" Galvatron asked eyes focused solely on the egg.

"Its possible, it could hatch tonight maybe even tomorrow." Storm replied, excitement in her voice.

"We're about to become parents, my mate."

"That we are," She replied nuzzling him again. "And I can't wait."

"Neither can I. Eat now, you'll need to keep your strength up." Her mate said, nudging the meat with his muzzle.

Lowering her head to the large piece of meat, she took it in her jaws and placed it in front of her before putting a paw on top it and held it down as she tore off a large piece and quickly devoured it.

Galvatron moved around his mate and laid down beside her, his head resting on her back, he kept his eyes trained on the egg as it moved every now and again.

The female dragon watched her mate as she paused in her feast, she couldn't help but smile at how excited Galvatron was, the last time he was this excited was when he started to court her by leaving her offerings, such as meat and gem stones of various size and colors. He finally won her heart when he left her a beautiful sapphire stone with flecks of pinkish purple and lighter blue highlights. She then returned the stone to him, in doing so that meant that she had accepted his offer of being his mate, thus starting her life a true Decepticon warrior.

X X X

It was nearing nightfall when the egg began to shake harder, rocking back and forth and it wasn't long before a tiny crack appeared on the shell shortly followed by a light tapping from inside the shell.

"It's hatching!" They cried in unison.

More cracks appeared, several pieces of the shell fell off. A moment later, a small grey muzzle pushed through one of the openings with a loud cry. It only added to the couple's excitement.

Galvatron watched with pride as the egg fell apart some time later and the infant stumbled forward on its newborn legs. Its scales were the same pewter gray as the egg with slashes of black along his neck and back. Its neck, chest, and underbelly how ever was a dark purple. The hatchling's eyes were the same piercing red as Galvatron's.

The baby dragon looked up at its parents and let out another cry, only this time it was more demanding.

"He's perfect!" Storm Shadow cried eyes bright with pride and love.

"Perfect is exactly the word." Galvatron agreed, equaling his mate's emotions.

Sniffing the air, the infant's head swung toward the remains of the chunk of meat. It half walked, half stumbled over to it about to bite down, despite the fact that he couldn't eat it just yet.

Storm Shadow chuckled before gently scooping him up with her paw and moving him away from it. "You're not ready for that just yet, little one." A moment later, the female dragon regurgitated a meal for the infant.

The baby let out a happy cry before pouncing on the partially digested meat, chowing down with gusto.

Galvatron smiled as he watched. "He's a born hunter, this one."

"I couldn't be more proud." His mate replied before lowering her head and gently nuzzled her baby then smiled when the infant growled at her.

"Show your mother some respect, little one." His father said sternly.

The infant just growled again before returning to its meal.

His mother simply adored his feisty personality. "We still have to name him."

"His name should be something powerful," Galvatron said. "A name that will command respect."

Storm Shadow thought about it for a moment as she gazed at her little then smiled before replying. "Megatron, he shall be named Megatron."

"Megatron… it is a fine name, beloved." He said nuzzling his mate, giving yet another growling purr.

As though sensing he was being talked about, the newly named Megatron looked up at his parents, head tilted to the side.

His mother smiled when she saw him looking at them. "Why, hello there, my little Megatron." She lowered her head and gently nuzzled him.

Megatron crooned softly, pressing into the touch, that that he had eaten his fill, the hatchling was now sleepy. It crawled over to his mother's side and snuggled close, seeing out her warmth.

Eyes softening at the display, Storm Shadow curled her body around her infant's much smaller one. After she nuzzled him again, she laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes, a small smile on her muzzle.

Galvatron smiled as he laid down beside his mate and son. "Sleep well, my beloveds."


	2. Chapter 2

Storm Shadow woke when she felt something batting her muzzle; she opened her eyes and instantly went cross-eyed when she saw that Megatron was in front of her. He had started doing this a few days after he had hatched.

Batting at her again, Megatron let out a hungry cry. He crooned when he saw that she was awake and flicked his tail back and forth.

"Alright, I'm up." She said before yawning and rising to her full height.

She soon noticed that Galvatron wasn't in their nesting chambers.

_He must be organizing the patrol with Static. _She thought.

Megatron crooned again, butting his head against her front leg. The little dragon then ran around the front of the nest, no longer stumbling about on little legs.

Chuckling softly, the new mother stepped out of the nest before regurgitating a meal for her hatchling. She stepped away, licking her muzzle to clean off any excess meat that clung to her muzzle.

Crouching down, the hatchling crept towards the meat as though stalking it before pouncing. His little muzzle was quickly buried as he ate. Tiny wings flapped a bit, unfurling a little more each day.

_My little hunter._ She thought with a smile.

Megatron burped once as he finished, he licked his muzzle and looked up at his mother.

"Let's go outside so you can meet every one." She suggested.

That was met with a happy cry; Megatron pranced around his mother's feet. The little dragon was eager to get out and explore, having poked around every corner of their cave.

His mother smiled at her son's eagerness, it always warmed her heart to him like this.

"Come." She said before heading toward the opening of their cave.

The infant was right on her heels, running as fast as his little legs could take him. His wings flapped some more, though they were still too heavy and curled to even lift him off the ground.

Both mother and infant left their cave and entered a tunnel. Every now and again, they would pass other Decepticon Dragon caves that were either vacant or occupied. While Megatron showed little interest in the vacant caves, he would stop and sniff at the occupied ones.

"Dreadwing! Skysquake! Get back here!" A female voice calls from one of the caves that Megatron was sniffing.

A pair of young dragons, a year older then Megatron came tearing out of the cave. Megatron let out a terrified squeak as one nearly ran right over him.

The blue and yellow yearling managed to avoid hitting the infant and instead ran into Storm Shadow's front leg.

A male grey and blue dragon with an eye missing exited the cave.

"Boys, your mother told you to come. Oh, hi Storm Shadow."

"Hello, Meteor Streak." Storm Shadow replied with a friendly smile.

She couldn't help but feel a little guilty that it had been her that had taken his eye when she had been caught in Decepticon Territory.

"So this must be little Megatron." Meteor Streak said smiling down at the hatchling. "Galvatron's been bragging about this little guy."

The green and silver Skyquake was sniffing at Megatron curiously, who was over his bout of fright, growled fearlessly at the larger hatchling.

"You can't really blame him. Megatron is, after all his pride and joy." Storm Shadow replied.

"That's true," Meteor Streak said with a chuckle. "After all, when Dreadwing and Skyquake hatched, I bragged for weeks."

Annoyed by the prodding Skyquake was giving him with his muzzle; Megatron raised a paw and bopped him the nose. The yearling was so surprised that he fell right onto his rump.

Dreadwing's jaw dropped at what happened but he was also impressed.

Storm Shadow didn't say a thing, she simply stood there stunned.

Skyquake looked up at his father and whined.

"Serves you right." Meteor Streak said.

Dreadwing went over to his brother and nuzzled him tenderly, trying to make him feel better about getting hit on the muzzle.

Storm Shadow shook her head before speaking. "We were just about to head out into the camp, care to join us?"

"I would love to," Meteor Streak replied before turning his head in the direction of the cave. "Dear, I'm taking the twins outside so they can burn off some energy!"

"Alright. At least now I can get some sleep without them running and climbing all over me!" His mate called back.

Meteor Streak smiled before turning his attention back to the twins. "Let's go outside and play, boys."

Skyquake squawked eagerly and started running for the tunnel entrance, his twin was right on his heels.

Storm Shadow and Megatron followed close behind, the new mother couldn't help but feel proud knowing that Megatron could stand up for himself against the older and larger hatchlings.

_He'll need that when he's older._ She thought with a smile.

X X X

Reaching the exit, the older twins bounded outside without hesitation. Megatron however stopped to sniff the air, trying to figure out the unfamiliar scents.

Having stepped out ahead of her son, Storm Shadow waited patiently for him to leave the shelter of the cave. As she waited, she looked around the camp, looking for no one in particular.

Half the clan seemed to be out today, enjoying the warm sunshine. There were many hatchlings of varying ages as well. Their mother's and father's were showing them the outside world. Creeping out of the cave, Megatron squinted as he looked around unused to the bright light. He went over to his mother and looked up at her with a questioning squeak.

"You'll get use to it," She told him as she lowered her head to nuzzle him. "This is our camp, inside these walls you are protected from the dangers outside it."

Which was true, having been born a rogue and not into a clan, Storm Shadow knew that life was harder and you had to learn quickly or you will live a short life and possibly die a long and painful death. At least in a clan, one had a larger chance at survival.

Nuzzling back for a moment, Megatron then started walking around the camp. His little head was going from left to right as he took in new sights. His mother followed at a slower pace, not wanting to hover as he made his own experiences.

Stumbling upon a puddle of water, Megatron inspected it curiously. Very soon he was splashing playfully and getting covered in mud.

"Storm Shadow, hi!" Called a friendly voice, catching her attention.

A black and white female walked over to Storm Shadow smiling.

"Oh, hi Comet." Storm said with a small smile.

While Megatron continued to play in the puddle, a bluish-purple and black hatchling with dark lavender eyes whom was laying on a rock warming himself in the sunlight, lifted his head to watch the grey hatchling as he played in the mud, his head tilted curiously as he watched. Wanting a closer look, he stepped off the rock and silently walked over.

"Getting some fresh air, hm? Same for me," Comet said. "Plus I wanted to show off my little Motor Streak here."

At the mention of his name, a black and white hatchling with streaks of green peeked out from behind Comet. He looked up at Storm shadow and peeped cutely.

Getting bored with splashing, Megatron got out of the puddle and tried to shake off the mud.

Soundwave chipped in alarm as he was sprayed with mud; he backed away and landed on his rump.

Looking up at the sound, Megatron spotted the other hatchling and walked over to him.

Soundwave managed to remove the blotches of mud off his skin. He didn't like mud; it felt strange against his scaly skin.

A purple and black hatchling with red eyes came over and gently nosed Soundwave's side. Shockwave always knew when his twin was upset in some way or another.

Soundwave calmed at the presents of his twin as he always did. He chirped softly at Shockwave before looking at Megatron again. Shockwave stepped in front of his twin, giving Megatron a warning snort.

There was a soft growl as a dragon that looked like a larger version of Soundwave walk over and nuzzled her shy little hatchling comfortingly.

Soundwave chirped at his mother's nuzzle and gave her muzzle a little lick, letting her know that he was alright.

Chirping again, Megatron crouched down and wriggled his rump a little, inviting them to play.

Shockwave cocked his head before looking at his brother then up at his mother.

Silentwave gave a little snort before giving her hatchlings a little nudge, letting them know that they could play with the other hatchling.

Reassured, Shockwave gave Megatron a curious sniff before crouching down himself.

Megatron let out a happy chirp before pretending to pounce.

Storm Shadow watched as her son played with Silentwave and Staticshock's hatchling.

Soundwave hung back as his twin played with Megatron, normally he would play with his twin or even his parents. This was new to him, he only knew how to play with family members, but how would one play with a complete stranger?

Shockwave jumped on top of Megatron, rolling around with him chirping happily.

Megatron battled at the other hatchling with his paws, little useless wings flapping.

Soundwave narrowed his eyes as he watched his twin play with Megatron. His shyness faded as he went into a crouch and stalked toward Megatron while his back was turned.

Megatron didn't notice Soundwave creeping up on him, but his twin did. The purple and black infant snorted and growled playfully at Megatron to keep his attention on him.

Soundwave smiled at his twin as he wriggled his rump as he repaired to leap onto Megatron.

Shockwave kept Megatron's attention by batting at him with a paw.

Megatron snapped playfully at him, bouncing around.

Soundwave let out a series of rapid chirps as he leaped onto Megatron's back.

Megatron squawked in surprise as Soundwave pounced on him. He tried to shake him off, but the blue and black hatchling hung on tight.

Storm Shadow chuckled as she watched her son try to dislodge Soundwave from his back.

Shockwave snorted with laughter as he watched Megatron buck around. The gray hatchling was shaking his entire body hard to try to get out from under Soundwave; he even tried flapping his little wings to bop the other hatchling's head. When that didn't work he tried something else.

Soundwave squeaked in surprise when Megatron suddenly rolled and he soon found himself on his back pinned to the ground by the other hatchling.

Megatron crowed in victory as he pinned Soundwave to keep him in place he put one paw squarely on the blue and purple hatchlings chest.

Storm Shadow smiled at her son, then jumped a bit when she felt something rub up against her side. She soon relaxed when she saw that it was Galvatron.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?" He asked nuzzling her. "It seems our little Megatron certainly."

She returned her mate's nuzzle before replying. "It certainly has been an interesting morning. Did anything interesting happen during patrol?"

"We chased away a couple of pesky Autodragons, but nothing major. So, how is our little hunter today?"

Storm narrowed her eyes at the mention of the Autodragons; it wouldn't be the first time they had been caught snooping around their territory. This normally meant they were planning on taking prey or looking for a fight.

_Let them try._ She thought.

Aloud she said. "He is just fine; he swatted Skyquake on the muzzle earlier."

Galvatron tilted his head. "Oh? What brought that on?" He sounded both surprised and proud.

"He was getting annoyed by Skyquake's prodding." She replied.

"I see. Well, I'm glad that Megatron can stand up for himself." Her mate said looking over to where his son and the other hatchlings were now chasing each other.

Soundwave broke off from the chase before yawning cutely; he stumbled slightly over to his mother who nuzzled him tenderly.

Shockwave followed his twin, chirping to get his own share of his mother's attention.

Silentwave smiled and nuzzled her other son as well, then chuffed softly and led them back toward the cave entrance.

With his playmate's gone, Megatron looked around a little confused. His mother's eyes soften before walking over to her son and tenderly nuzzled him. Megatron crooned happily, gently touching his muzzle to his mother's.

Galvatron couldn't help smiling as he watched the sweet moment between a mother and her son.

Storm Shadow purred softly at the contact before gently grasping Megatron's scruff and carrying him toward the cave entrance. Soon he would be too big for her to be carried like this, and she planned to make every moment count.

X X X

Galvatron followed his mate back to their personal cave, smiling as he watched Megatron's little paws wriggle in the air.

Once back in their cave, Storm Shadow gently place Megatron in the nest and nuzzled him, purring softly.

The hatchling nuzzled back, gently batting at her muzzle. He gave a hungry chirp and crouched down in the nest, waiting for his meal.

His mother chuckled before turning away from the nest and regurgitated him a meal.

Pouncing on it, Megatron ate the half digested meat eagerly. When he was finished, he licked his muzzle clean and settled down in the nest.

Galvatron smiled and lovingly nuzzles his mate.

Storm Shadow returned his nuzzle before walking over to the nest and curled around her son's smaller form.

Megatron yawned cutely as he snuggled close; it wasn't long until tiny snores filled the cave as the hatchling fell asleep, worn out from play with the other hatchlings.

Galvatron chuckled fondly. "He has your snore, my dear."

His mate gently swatted him with one of her wings. "He does not. If anything, he snores like you."

"I do not snore." Galvatron said, pretending to be offended.

"Really? You snore like a thunder storm; you kept me awake all night when we first became mates." She replied with a playful smirk.

"Is that so? And here I thought it was something much more fun keeping you up all night." Galvatron grinned before giving her cheek a lick.

Storm Shadow chuckled. "Of course, my love. It was that and your snoring." She gave him a playful nip.

Galvatron ducked his head under hers to nuzzle her throat. One wing came up around her torso and held her close.

She purred softly, as she could smell her mate's desire. "Shall we go to the spare den?" She asked, her own arousal rising.

"That is a wonderful idea," Galvatron replied voice husky. "We wouldn't want to wake our little hunter."

Careful not to wake Megatron, Storm slowly rose to her paws and stepped out of the nest.

"Lets go."

Galvatron smiled and led the way to the spare den a few yards away from the main one. He made sure that the nest was in good condition for him and his mate, wanting their mating to be perfect. Once he found it perfect, he stood beside it waiting for his mate.

Storm let out a rumbling purr as she sauntered over to her mate. Before stepping into it she rubbed up against him.

Galvatron rumbled happily before playfully nipping at her neck. "You are so beautiful."

His mate shivered at his nips. "And I am yours." She licked his cheek before laying down and rolling onto her back, presenting herself to him.

"And I am yours." He replied as he positioned himself on top her.

Storm loved his heavier weight, she nuzzled his throat, purring again.

Galvatron purred back before entering her and thrusting in and out of her slowly. He wanted to make their mating last as long as possible.

Storm let out a heated moan as she was filled by her mate, why that they chosen to wait so long to do this, she didn't know. And because of that, she wanted this to last just as much as her mate did.

Gently nuzzling her, the larger Decepticon entwined their tails and wings, wanting to be as close to his mate as possible. In doing so, their chests were pressed together and within moments their hearts were beating as one, this act alone indicated that these two were true mates. He smiled as he took a moment to listen to their combined heartbeat, he loved Storm Shadow so much, from they day they had first met, granted it wasn't under very pleasant circumstances but he wouldn't change a thing even if he wanted to and because of that he couldn't imagine a life without her in it.

Storm Shadow sank her claws into his scaly shoulders and let out another moan at a particularly deep thrust. She closed her eyes to savior the feel of him inside her and tried to imagine a life without the handsome pale purple dragon, she found that it was impossible…

He let out a moan of pleasure as her claws cut into him before leaning down and nipping the base of her neck again. He was careful not to bite to hard and draw blood, he himself didn't mind a few cuts and scrapes, but he never wanted his beloved Storm to become injured because of his carelessness. He had already drew blood during the mating season when he had sank his teeth into the back of her neck, she hadn't minded but it had bothered him profusely.

She let out a growl of pleasure as he nips her neck, she removed a clawed paw from his shoulder, brought it to her muzzle and licked off the small amount of blood from her claws, purring softly at the salty taste of his blood in her mouth.

"My beloved Storm Shadow," He whispered. "You made my life complete."

"And you completed mine." She replied with a loving smile.

After tenderly nuzzling his mate, he gently dragged a claw down her side, how he loved the feet of his scales against hers. Their scales were completely different, his were rough, tattered, and even chipped in places from a lifetime of battles. While hers were smooth and rounded, a testament to how different their lives were growing up.

He had been raised in a clan, trained to fight, while she had been raised a rogue, her life had mostly been about fight or flight. That all changed of course after she had joined the clan, Galvatron had taken it unto himself to train her, thus starting their road to becoming mates.

Still, growing up in two different worlds didn't change the fact they were meant for one another…

Feeling his pleasure rising, Galvatron started to thrust faster. Wanting to hear his beloved mate cry out in completion at the same time as he did.

She cried out his name, feeling her own pleasure rising, she dug her claws back into his shoulders, this time causing a tiny stream of blood to slowly run down his arms.

Her mate groaned in pleasure, giving his cheek a loving lick.

A moment later, Storm Shadow through back her head and let out a stream of fire, scorching a stone wall as she reached her climax, calling out her mate's name for added measure.

Reaching his own Climax, Galvatron roared his mate's name as loud as he could. He also covered the wall with flames of his own, mixing their streams. Luckily they were scorching a stone wall, as dragons who mate outside having the tendency to burn down half a forest because the release of flames is uncontrollable during a climax.

The moment the streams of flame meet, the fire suddenly turned into a brilliant shade of purple.

The female soon lay limp under her mate, panting hard and trembling from the force of her climax.

Slowly untangling himself from his mate, Galvatron tried to catch his breath as his body shook slight from both exhaustion and completion.

Storm Shadow purred softly, smiling at her mate and even playfully bats at him.

He smiled back, catching her paw with his own. He loved her playful side, finding it charming and endearing.

Their paws remained locked together for another minute before the female gently pulled her mate closer, giving his cheek a loving lick.

Nuzzling her, Galvatron wrapped a wing around her torso to hold her close, wanting to make the moment last before they returned to the main nest.

Storm returned his nuzzle before shifting onto her side to press close to her larger mate.

"My beautiful Storm Shadow," He whispered again. "I can't even begin to describe how much I love and adore you."

His mate chuckled good naturedly. "You flatter me, my dear." She nuzzled him to know that she meant well.

"Only if its true," He said before yawning. "Its getting late. We should get back to the nest and get some sleep." Storm Shadow's reply was a yawn of her own.

Getting to his feet, Galvatron nuzzled her before trotting back to the main nesting chamber. He smiled as he saw that his hatchling hadn't moved at all since they had left; his little muzzle was cutely tucked under his tail.

She followed after him and her eyes softened at the sight of son, even asleep, he was adorable.

Now standing in front of the nest, Galvatron gave himself a stretch then glanced at her mate. "Coming, dear?" He asked with a quiet chuckle.

She smiled at him before walking over to him and giving his cheek another loving lick.

Purring at her lick, he stretched out a wing over his son and gently pulled him close. The little dragon let out a tiny croon in his sleep as he snuggled close.

As Storm laid beside her mate and son, she wished this peace could last forever. But she knew that could never happen as they currently were at war with the Autodragons and at any moment they could be plunged into a battle. A battle that would claim numerous casualties, a strong desire to protect her son gripped her heart and she growled inwardly.

_That will not come to pass, I will kill anyone who tires to harm, my son._ She vowed before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Storm Shadow smiled as Megatron, now two months old pounced on her tail as she flicked it back and forth for him to catch.

Megatron let out a happy cry as he managed to grab onto his mother's tail. He squealed in delight as she carefully swung it up, clinging to her tightly.

She chuckled at her son before lowering her tail back to the ground; she couldn't help but notice how big he had gotten in the last two months.

Letting go, Megatron looked up at his mother cutely; he raised a paw and placed it on her leg.

"I love you too." She said, leaning down to nuzzle him.

Megatron crooned as he nuzzled back.

"Those blasted Autodragons are at it again." Staticshock growled to Galvatron.

Storm Shadow narrowed her eyes at the mention of the rival clan that lived in the valley.

"Yes, and they're getting bolder," Galvatron practically snarled. "That's the third time they've been spotted this month."

"Sagaris has informed me that Sentinel is always in the lead." Static added.

"Sentinel? That big chinned blue dragon that's always hanging around Ultra Magnus?"

"The very same. It stands to reason that Ultra Magnus has no idea what that young idiot is doing."

"It doesn't matter. There are Autodragons in our territory and they need to be taught a lesson. Find and kill them but leave Sentinel alive as an example."

Static smirked, eyes glinting. "By your command, Lord Gal-"

A red and silver Decepticon Dragon landed in a heap several feet away, panting hard and baring wounds from a very recent battle. "Lord Galvatron!"

"What is it?" His leader demanded. "What happened?"

"We were ambushed by Autodragons near the Crystal Lake! Odin, Raiden, and several of our Eradicons were killed!" Panted the dragon as Hook; their healer checked over his wounds with the help of his two apprentices.

"What?!" Galvatron roared in outrage, nearly letting off a stream of fire that would have cooked off the scales of any dragon. "Where are they?!"

"S-Sentinel let me… go to tell you… th-that they will be here soon." Whimpered the dragon, hissing a little as one of the apprentices pushed too hard as he applied salve to one of his wounds.

Galvatron snarled, his tail thumping the ground hard in anger. "Get all the hatchlings inside the nursery now! Don't bother with protecting the food, the young ones are far more important, the carriers as well. Any dragon who can fight, stay within the camp! If we spread out too far we risk some one slipping past us!"

"Let them try!" Staticshock growled before picking up Shockwave by his scruff, Silentwave did the same with Soundwave.

The camp was a bustle of activity as parents hurried their offspring into the caves, no one wanted the young ones anywhere near the battlefield or an Autodragon. The injured Decepticon Dragon nearly gave Hook a heart attack by saying that he was going to fight the coming invasion. The medic knew that it was pointless to argue with the dragon, he walked off muttering something about hardheads.

"I want to see you in my cave the battle is over, try to stay alive!" Hook growled before vanishing into his own cave, his apprentices followed suit.

Storm Shadow was one of the dragons who volunteered to protect the entrance to the nursery where the infants and yearlings were being protected, the mothers; male and female were inside trying to keep their little ones calm.

_I dare any Autodragon foolish enough to get past me. _She thought with a growl.

"Be careful, my love," Galvatron said. "I can't bare the thought of either you or Megatron getting hurt."

"No need to worry, my mate. Megatron and I will be fine, my time spent as a rogue wasn't wasted." She replied confidently.

"I've seen you fight, remember?" Galvatron said with chuckle.

Storm Shadow chuckled as well. "Of course, that's how we met." Her gaze went to the jagged scar on his right flank, she had given him that scar when she had been caught hunting for prey in Decepticon Dragon territory.

Galvatron gave his mate a loving nuzzle before returned outside to await the coming attack of the Autodragons.

X X X

"I see them!" A blue and green lookout shouted.

As the blue and green dragon landed, Galvatron spotted movement within the tree line. The Autodragons were closing in on the camp and fast.

It wasn't long until a blue and orange Autodragon broke through the tree line. "By Primus, this place was hard to find and get to."

"What did you expect, Autodragon?" Galvatron said with up most contempt in his voice. "That we would place our camp in a haphazard location where any one could just stumble upon it?"

"I wasn't expecting your camp to be in the slagging mountains." Growled the Autodragon.

"That's the difference between our clans." Growled the injured Decepticon Dragon.

"Enough. You've invaded my territory and killed several of my dragons," Galvatron snarled. "For that, you will pay with your lives."

"We'll see about that, Decepti-creep." The lead dragon growled as more Autodragons showed up, flanking their fellow Autodragon.

"Which one of you is Sentinel?" Galvatron asked, looking over each Autodragon.

The lead Autodragon took a step forward. "So it is true. The great Galvatron can't tell the difference between one Autodragon from another."

Galvatron snorted. "And just how was I supposed to know which one you were? I have never seen you before now."

"Yet, you knew my predecessor, right before you killed her!" Sentinel snarled, teeth bared.

"Don't worry. You, at least won't be joining her. I will send you back to Ultra Magnus with a message."

Sentinel growled, his front claws digging into the dusty ground. "We'll just see about that." The Autodragon let out a roar and his dragon charged forward.

The Decepti-dragons charged as well and both clans collided with a force of fangs and claws. Jets of flame and billows smoke filled the air as they tried to scorch one another.

Sentinel easily overpowered the already weakened red and silver dragon. "You've served your purpose. Now you can join your fallen brothers."

"I think not!" Galvatron roared before slamming into Sentinel's side and knocked him away from his injured warrior. "Get inside Hook's cave! Now!"

Sentinel tumbled a few feet before stopping by digging his claws into the ground to stop himself.

The young dragon nodded before limping toward Hook's cave.

The second Sentinel was back on his feet, Galvatron attacked him scoring several hits on the slightly smaller dragon.

Sentinel snarled before slashing at him with his curved tail blade, scoring a hit along his shoulder.

The pale purple dragon ignored the injury, he had received far worse over the years then this small gash on his shoulder.

Sentinel leaped at the Decepti-dragon leader, wanting to keep him distracted long enough for one of his dragons to sneak into the cave.

As the two groups fought, a blue and white Autodragon snuck around the edges of the cave toward the main cave. He was careful not to be seen by the Decepti-dragons as he went.

X X X

As much as Storm Shadow wanted to help her mate fight, she had a duty to guard the entrance of the nursery to protect the little ones. No one would get past her, not without receiving a life long memento from her or getting killed.

Chirping quietly, Megatron butted his mother's leg and looked up at her. Even though he was much to young understand what was going on, he had picking up on the fear from the adults who were in nursery and it was making him afraid.

Smiling softly, she covered him with a wing and held him close. "Its alright, little one. No one is going to hurt you, I promise."

Megatron crooned and cuddled up to her, he felt safe and loved nest to his mother's warmth.

The blue and white Autodragon reached the cave and inside, he crept along the tunnel, following the fresh scents in the still air.

Storm Shadow lifted her head when she heard the echoing scrap of claws against stone, she narrowed her eyes at the unfamiliar sound. She knew what the clans footfalls sounded like, this was different.

"Why don't you go play with Soundwave and Shockwave? I'm sure they want to play." She said calmly.

Megatron snorted and shook his head, he didn't want to leave his mother's side; he wanted to stay with her.

"Go on." She said, giving him a little nudge with her paw toward the inside of the nursery.

Megatron whined as she nudged him, but he obeyed and went over to where the twins were playing near their mother who was silently observing them.

The blue and white dragon spotted the cave that led to the nursery and smirked, he crept toward it, not wanting to drop his guard; knowing that it was going to be well guarded, whether it was a male or female, Decepticon Dragons were not to be underestimated.

Storm Shadow waited until Megatron was back inside the cave then turned her attention toward the tunnel. When the foot falls became louder, she let out a warning growl, followed by a puff of smoke, this was a tactic she had learned as a rogue, the growl was to alert the target dragon and even warn the dragon not to come any closer. The puff of smoke was used a bluff, the larger to smoke, the more the target dragon believed that it could be soon facing a much larger dragon. It worked most of the time.

The Autodragon paused, seeing the smoke. He sniffed the air, trying to figure out how many dragons there were guarding the cave. But there were to many scents in the still air to sort through, he wanted to leave, but he had a mission to perform.

Storm Shadow growled louder and let out another larger puff of smoke, trying to scare off the intruder. She knew that her bluff and had been called, not that it mattered she was more then willing to fight to protect those in the cave.

The Autodragon knew that she had lost the element of surprise, he stopped creeping along and straightened up. He soon worked up a good belly fur of fire then charged.

Storm Shadow had crouched in preparation to attack, but she hadn't expected the intruder to suddenly charge spewing fire in her face. The flames didn't hurt, they weren't hot enough to do any damage to her, it was simply to catch her off guard.

The intruder let out another stream of flames as he burst inside, causing the dragons inside to panic. All the hatchlings let out cries of fear at the sudden appearance of the stranger breathing fire.

Storm's maternal instincts kicked in at the hatchling's cries of fear. She roared and attacked the intruder and if given the chance, she would most likely kill him.

Dodging her attacks, he lashed out with fangs and claws, he even snapped at her neck in order to drive her back.

As he aimed for her neck, Storm swung her tail blade at him, aiming for his eye.

He reared back to avoid the sharp blade, he quickly whipped around to swing his tail, studded with thick knobs of hard bone instead of a blade. Neither he nor Storm Shadow noticed a certain grey hatchling getting closer to the battling adults.

Megatron snarled unheard by the battle pair. He knew that the blue and white dragon was someone that was not wanted. It wasn't only because of his mother's attacks, but by the strange scent coming off him. Every Deceptidragon clan member Megatron had met or walked into carried the musty scent of the caves. This dragon lacked it.

Storm Shadow knocked away the coming attack with her paw, the reared up on her legs to lash out to at least break something with her strike.

He dodged the strike and reared up as well, determined not to down. In doing so, his tail landed right next to Megatron.

The hatchling growled and jumped onto it, clamped down with his tiny but razor sharp and gripped his tail tightly with his little legs.

The Autodragon shrieked in surprise and pain, whirling around to try and see who or what had bitten his tail.

The second he was distracted, Storm Shadow attacked the intruder, using the skills Galvatron had taught her and the skills she had learned as a rogue. And she had no intention of showing him mercy.

The Autodragon howled as Storm Shadow ripped a gash in his side. Thinking quickly, he brought his tail forward to use Megatron as a shield. He gripped the hatchling with a paw to keep him in place.

The hatchlings mother froze mid strike when she saw her baby in the claws of the Autodragon. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear, she slowly lowered her paw and landed back on her four paws.

"Anyone makes a paw move and the hatchling pays the price." The Autodragon growled, backing out of the cave, still clutching Megatron.

He wasn't going to hurt the hatchling, he had no intention in doing so but he couldn't afford to let the mother know that.

The gray hatchling was struggling hard, crying out in anger and fear.

Storm Shadow knew she couldn't make a move without Megatron getting hurt, she had never felt so helpless in her life. She backed away from the Autodragon, her heart breaking as she did so. There had to be something she could do to save her baby from the Autodragon.

Her eyes widened in fear as the dragon started to leave, the cries of her infant pulling at her heart, her claws dug into the rocky earth as the intruder's shadow vanished from sight. She let out an almost feral growl and chased after the Autodragon. There was no way that she was going to let some dragon take her hatchling without several claw marks in various places!


	4. Chapter 4

The Autodragon raced down the tunnel, shifting Megatron to him by the scuff so he could run faster and his escape easier.

"I got one!" He yelled as he burst out of the caves.

Swinging his head towards the sudden shout, Galvatron's eyes widen in shock when he saw his son in the jaws of an Autodragon.

"Release him this instant!" He roared in outrage.

Sentinel smirked then heard rapid foot falls emanating from the cave. He quickly raced over just in time to tackle Storm Shadow.

"Get back to camp. Now!" He shouted as he struggled to hold the thrashing mother down.

The Autodragon nodded before running off to gather enough speed to take flight. He managed to take to the air just in time to avoid a charging and pissed off Galvatron.

The enraged purple dragon snarled and opened his wings and prepared to leap after him, intending to tear the Autodragon limb from limb for even daring to lay a claw on _his_ hatchling.

Sentinel avoided Storm Shadow's snapping jaws then jumped off the mother to go after Galvatron before he managed to catch his Autodragon. He snarled in pain as teeth sank into his tail, he reacted by swatting the female in the face.

Storm Shadow cried out in shock and pain as he claws struck the side of her face, just missing her eye. The blow knocked her to the ground, stunning her for a brief amount of time.

"Storm!" Galvatron cried upon hearing his mate's call of pain.

Using the distraction to his advantage, the blue and white Autodragon raked his rear claws against his face, barely missing the Deceptidragon's eyes.

Galvatron shrieked in pain and tripped over his feet causing him to tumble, giving the Autodragon a chance to escape with the grey hatchling.

"Autodragons, retreat!" Came Sentinel's call.

The group of Autodragon peeled off from the battle, leaping into the air or running into the trees. Several Deceptidragons chased after them, not wanting to let them go so easily. A few of them spotted the grey hatchling held by the jaws of an Autodragon and were furious that the Autodragons would do such a heinous act. They soon had lost track of them and returned several minutes later, heads hanging in shame that they had failed to rescue the hatchling.

Storm Shadow, who had recovered, was in shock that she had failed in preventing the theft of her hatchling.

Galvatron went over to his mate and nuzzled her gently. "I'll get him back," He vowed. "Nothing will be able to stop me."

Storm Shadow smiled a little before nuzzling him in return, knowing that he would keep that promise. She knew that he would burn down an entire forest just to rescue their beloved hatchling.

"A rescue mission like this can't be or look aggressive." Staticshock calmly said as he walked over to his leader.

"Can't look aggressive? You must be joking!" Galvatron snarled, eyes blazing. "They attacked our camp, killed our clan mates, and stole MY SON!"

Staticshock didn't flinch at his master's anger, being a father himself he would probably act the same way.

"Sentinel will have most likely come up with a story as to how he found the hatchling. It we attacked the camp, they will protect him as they would any of their own hatchlings." The long legged Deceptidragon explained.

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" His leader snarled becoming more irrational by the second. "The longer my son is in their claws, the great the chance of his death."

His mate swatted the back of his head with a wing before growling, eyes blazing. "Ultra Magnus would never harm a hatchling, you know that."

"Magnus would, no. But I the group was just here can steal one; don't you think that they would think to harm one?" Once against Galvatron was proving to be irrational.

"Illogical. They will most likely raise the little one as an Autodragon and teach to hate Deceptidragons." Static said logically.

"It doesn't matter!" Galvatron all but shouted. "We are going to the Autodragon camp and getting him back and we're going NOW!"

"YOU will be staying here." Hook growled, making his way over to them. "Your wounds need to be treated let Static handle getting your son back."

Without even thinking straight, Galvatron whipped around and slashed at the older green and purple healer. "Do not presume to give me orders!" He roared. "I will be getting my son back, whether you like it or not!"

Despite his age, Hook easily avoided the strike. Storm Shadow however had been standing to close, receive the blow full in the face, his claws slashed the top of her muzzle. Fresh blood splattered the dusty floor of the camp.

"S-Storm! Are you alright?" Galvatron cried horrified at what had just happened.

Storm shook her head to clear her vision before speaking. "I'm fine, I've had worse. But Static is right, if you go to the Autodragon camp in your current state, it will do far more harm then good."

"But Storm…"

"Staticshock is your second in command for a reason! Listen to him!" She snapped.

Suitably cowed, Galvatron lowered his head and nodded.

"I will take a small patrol with, two at the most. It would be counter productive if it were to appear that were invading Autodragon territory if I took any more with me." Static told his leader.

"Take Meteorstreak," Galvatron ordered. "He's one of the best fighters."

"Yes, sir." Static replied.

"Take Brawl as well, he's young but you might need the muscle." Storm said then hissed as Hook treated her lasted wound.

"I am sorry for hurting you, my mate." Deceptidragon leader said remorsefully, giving her cheek a lick.

"It wouldn't have happened at all if you had simply listened to your second and your healer." Hook retorted, clearly annoyed.

"Watch yourself, Hook," Galvatron growled. "My temper is strained enough as it is."

The old healer simply rolled his eyes then turned his attention back to Storm Shadow. "It's a shallow wound so it won't scar, neither will the one on the side of your face."

"Thank you, Hook." Storm replied before heading toward the without saying a word to Galvatron.

"Bring my son back safely, Static." Galvatron said before following his mate.

"I will, my lord." Static vowed before heading to find Meteorstreak then Brawl.

Meteorstreak was helping the parents herd their hatchlings back into their respective caves.

"Meteor, got a second?" Static asked trotting over to him.

"Of course, Static," Meteorstreak replied. "Is there anything you need?"

"I'm heading into Autodragon territory to speak with Ultra Magnus. I want you to come with me." The second in command replied coolly.

"Of course I'll join you," Meteorstreak said without hesitation. "I'd be honored to come along."

"Good. Lets get Brawl and we'll be on our way."

"Alright." The grey and red dragon replied now following Static.

X X X

They located the metallic green teenager with his brothers; they were getting ready to cheek on the clans stock of food they had stashed in the Salt Cave.

"Brawl," Meteorstreak called, catching the teen's attention. "We've got a mission for ya."

Brawl narrowed his eyes a little before replying. "What kind of mission?"

"We're heading into Autodragon territory to have a little chat with Ultra Magnus." Static replied.

"We need to rescue Lord Galvatron's hatchling without causing a major incident." Meteorstreak put it.

"Which means keeping your trap shut and let me or Meteor talk." Static added with a soft growl.

Brawl growled under something under his breath, but neither Static nor Meteor reprimanded him.

"Are we taking anyone else with us?" Meteor asked.

"No, let's move. It's a long way to Autodragon territory." Static replied then headed toward a hidden area that led to a cliff the clan used to teach younglings how to fly for the first time.

Meteorstreak followed the second in command with Brawl right beside him. They trio leapt from the cliff and took flight.

The grey and red dragon hoped that they would be able to rescue the hatchling without any trouble, and they wouldn't have to fight any Autodragons. However, experience told him that it was never that easy.

Static remained silent through most of the journey, he knew that they would have to be careful and smart about this; he knew he could trust Meteorstreak to be smart about the situation. Brawl was a little hotheaded and would no doubt say something that could possibly start a fight, something they couldn't afford happen.

X X X

After about two hours of flying, they trio arrived at the border between the two territories.

"What now, Static?" Meteorstreak asked. "You're in command on this."

Static scanned the forest ahead of them for a moment and growled before saying. "I know you're there, Autodragon."

A slender Autodragon stepped out from the trees. "Come any closer, Deceptidragons, and I will roast you where you stand."

Brawl growled and took a step forward to challenge the Autodragon but a seething glare from Static stopped him.

"We wish to speak to Ultra Magnus." Static said coolly.

The Autodragon let out a bark of laughter. "And you think I'll just take you to him? You must be mad."

"We're not asking for the moon, Autodragon." Brawl growled.

"Silence, Brawl," Static ordered then looked back at the Autodragon. "There are only the three of us here. As you can see, we mean no harm."

"The matter is very important," Meteorstreak pressed. "Please, let us speak to him."

The Autodragon looked at the three of them through narrowed eyes.

"Staticshock speaks the truth; they are the only ones here."

Brawl growled when an older Autodragon with gold and white scales with streaks of black emerged from the undergrowth just to the right of him.

"Easy, Brawl. Remember, we don't want any fighting." Meteorstreak said.

Brawl simply growled in reply and watched as the Autodragon walked over to his fellow Autodragon.

"Yoketron, sir." The younger Autodragon said with a respect dip of his head.

Yoketron gave the younger Autodragon a small nod in return before speaking again. "They _are_ alone. I circled around them when they were first spotted near the border."

_None of us sensed his presence?_ Meteorstreak wondered. _He must be good at stalking, whether it's stalking prey or an intruder._

"They said that they wanted to talk to Ultra Magnus."

Yoketron gave each of the Deceptidragons a long look as if searching for something.

Brawl couldn't hold the older dragon's gaze, looked away from him, and looked at his claws.

"We don't mean any harm." Meteorstreak said voice calm.

Yoketron nodded once. "That I can see. You may enter."

"Thank you."

"W-what?!" The younger Autodragon squeaked in surprise. "Yoketron, what are you saying?!"

"They simply wish to speak with our leader. I sense no deception in their words," Yoketron replied, his tone calm. "Beside, we will have the advantage."

Clearly not reassured, the young Autodragon stepped aside to let the trio pass and their territory.

Discreetly, Meteorstreak glanced around as he followed Yoketron, sniffing the air for traces of the hatchling's scent. Sadly, there were too many unfamiliar to sort through.

As Yoketron and the younger Autodragon continued to lead the trio deeper into their territory, they met up with a large black scaled teenager and a slightly smaller black and brown female. Like Brawl, the black scaled male could easily be mistaken for an almost fully-grown dragon due to his large and muscular size.

"Greetings, Ironhide. Nightstalker." Yoketron greeted with a small nod.

"Yoketron," Ironhide replied then growled, glaring at the three Deceptidragons. "What are they doing here?"

"Calm yourself, Ironhide. They simply wish to speak to Ultra Magnus." Yoketron told the hotheaded teen.

"And you're just letting them?" Ironhide asked shocked.

"I felt no deception in their words, Ironhide. And they are alone." Yoketron replied calmly.

"Relax, Ironhide. As of right now, we outnumber them." Nightstalker said with a smirk.

"Only by one. And it's no advantage at all while I'm here." Brawl bragged, feeling the urge to puff out his chest.

"Be quiet, Brawl!" Meteor snapped, swatting the younger dragon upside the head with a wing. "We're trying to avoid a fight."

"I never back away from a fight." Nightstalker said a hint of a challenge in her tone.

"Oh?" Brawl smirked. "Kind of feisty, aren't you?"

"Wanna find out?" The female smirked.

"Nightstalker, try to control yourself." Yoketron said coolly.

"You as well, Brawl," Meteorstreak added. "I don't think I have to tell you what Lord Galvatron will do to you if you don't."

Wincing, Brawl nodded and tried to behave himself. He didn't want to be one responsible for failing to rescue Galvatron's hatchling.

"Let's get moving." Staticshock finally said annoyance in his tone.

Ironhide snorted a bit of smoke from his nostrils before grudgingly turning away, twin by his side.

As they left, Brawl smirked slightly and flapped his wings a bit when he saw Nightstalker glance back at him.

Nightstalker raised an eye ridge and smiled a little before straight ahead, feeling giddy for some reason.

"Don't even think about it." Ironhide growled as if he had sensed his twin giddiness.

"Think about what?" She replied, looking at her brother.

"He's a Deceptidragon; I want you to stay away from him."

Nightstalker rolled her eyes and snorted. "I will. I simply want to remember what he looks like, so I can shred him the next time I see him." She replied, although she didn't believe that she could actually bring herself to harm the hotheaded Deceptidragon.

The trio continued to follow the Autodragons deeper into their territory, every now and again they would pass under beams of sunlight.

Meteorstreak casually glanced around, memorizing certain details just in case Galvatron ever ordered an attack on the Autodragons.

Yoketron who was in the lead, stopped a few minutes later then turned to Ironhide. "Ironhide, calmly inform Ultra Magnus that he has visitors that wish to speak with him."

"Very well, Yoketron. C'mon, Nightstalker." Ironhide said before venturing further into the trees.

Nightstalker gave Brawl a subtle fleeting glance before following her twin into the trees.

Several minutes past before, they returned, followed by a larger Autodragon with blue and white scales with flecks of red along his flanks.

Brawl instinctively crouched ready to attack, wings flaring at the sight of the large dragon twice his size. Meteorstreak had to swat him on the nose to snap him out of it.

Nightstalker chuckled softly at the startled look on Brawl's face when Meteor had hit him.

"Greetings, Ultra Magnus." Static said with a small nod.

"Greetings," Magnus replied. "You're Staticshock correct? Ironhide said that you wished to speak to me."

Static knew that he would have to be smart about this, it was obvious that Ultra Magnus had no idea what had happened.

"One of our hatchlings has… gone missing. We were wondering if you have seen him." Static asked.

"A missing hatchling? That is important. But why come here to find your hatchling?" The Autodragon leader asked, tilting his head a little.

"We believe that our hatchling was found by one of your dragons and brought to your camp." Static said still being careful.

"What does this missing hatchling look like?" Yoketron asked, through slightly narrowed eyes.

"The hatchling is just over two months' old, grey scales and red eyes," Meteor explained. "Have you seen a hatchling with description?"

"I can't say that I have," Magnus said thoughtfully. "You three go and see if anyone has found a hatchling today."

Ironhide nodded and headed back to the camp, followed by his sister and the young Autodragon. Leaving the Deceptidragons alone with Ultra Magnus and Yoketron.

_It would appear that I was correct. Magnus has no idea what Sentinel is doing behind his back._ Static mused to himself.

_I hope we find Lord Galvatron's hatchlings,_ Meteorstreak thought. _It would kill him if Sentinel had simply tossed Megatron aside to starve to death._

Nightstalker returned a few moments later. "We found the hatchling; he's in the nursery with Rowan. Sentinel informed us that he and his party rescued the little guy from a gang of rogues."

"Sentinel is a lair." Brawl said haughtily.

"Brawl! Behave yourself!" Meteorstreak snapped.

Static gave Meteorstreak a nod in thanks before looking back at Ultra Magnus and paid attention to his body language.

Ultra Magnus was frowning, perplexed. If the hatchling had been taken by rogues, what hadn't the Deceptidragons said so? They would have no reason to lie about a hatchling stolen by rogues. Had the hatchling wondered off and found by rogues afterwards? Or was Sentinel, like the young Brawl had declared… lying? And if so, why?

"Bring the hatchling here and tell Sentinel I want to speak with him. Now." Magnus ordered his tone left no room for argument.

"Right away, Ultra Magnus." Nightstalker said before again vanishing into the tress.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sentinel will no doubt lie through his fangs about how he got Megatron._ Meteorstreak thought. _Nevertheless, the real question is, whom will Magnus believe?_

The trees behind Magnus trembled then parted as a dragon with blue and orange scales emerged and stood beside the larger Autodragon.

He narrowed his eyes at the Deceptidragons almost curiously, making no indication that he had seen that before this moment. He looked back at Ultra Magnus before speaking.

"Nightstalker informed me that you wished to speak to me, father?"

"Yes. That hatchling you found earlier. Apparently it belongs to these Deceptidragons," Magnus replied. "And yet, you said that you rescued the little one from rogues. Would you kindly explain that?"

"There are plenty of hatchlings that look like the one we found in the wilds." Sentinel replied calmly.

"We never said what our missing hatchling looked like," Meteorstreak quickly put in, catching the slip up. "How did you know the one we're looking for looks like the one you found?"

"That is an excellent point," Magnus said, he turned to his eldest son with a raised eye ridge. "Well, Sentinel?"

Before Sentinel could reply, two female Autodragons emerged from the tree line. One of them had blue and red scales, with kind bright icy blue eyes. She had a ring of orange scales around her ankles and even on the base of her tail. The other female Autodragon was Nightstalker. The larger female was carrying a very familiar grey hatchling by its scruff.

It was at that moment that Sentinel knew he was trouble…

The moment Megatron spotted Meteorstreak; he squealed happily and began to struggle. The female dragon had been very nice to him, but she was a stranger. The grey and red dragon was familiar and he wanted to be with him.

"Well now, it appears that the hatchling does indeed belong to them." Magnus said, giving his son a stern glance.

Rowan chuckled softly at the little ones antics before setting him down, letting him run over to the Deceptidragons before she whacked her son upside the head with her wing.

Lowering his head, Meteorstreak gently nuzzled the hatchling as relieved to find him unharmed, as much as if his own hatchling that had been stolen.

"Well, Sentinel? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Magnus asked sternly.

Sentinel puffed out his chest before speaking. "I believed that if I took the hatchling, he wouldn't grow to be another heartless savage."

"We're heartless?!" Brawl snarled, eyes flashing. "We're not the ones that attacked without provocation, killed several dragons, and stole a hatchling!"

"Your so called "mighty" leader savagely killed my predecessor/would be mate without provocation!" Sentinel snarled back, smoking rising from his nostrils. "Taking a hatchling and turning it against Galvatron would have been the prefect act of revenge!" He slapped his front paw on the ground to emphasize his point.

"Sentinel, your father and I taught you better then that." Rowan exclaimed.

"We certainly did," Magnus said disapproval clear in this voice. "No matter what happens in war, harming a hatchling is simply unforgivable."

Sentinel snorted in differently in reply, he believed without a doubt at what he did was completely justified.

"Cave. Now." His mother growled.

"I apologize for my son's behavior." Magnus told the three Deceptidragons.

"Your son is lucky that Megatron was unharmed," Meteorstreak said calmly. "If he had been killed, his parents would have had every right to demand Sentinel's death."

"Blood for blood that is the law." Static added with a growl.

"Of course." Rowan said softly.

Chirping, Megatron butted at Meteorstreak's leg. All the talking was boring him, he wanted to go home and see his mother again.

"Nightstalker and I will show you back to the border." Rowan said, smiling at the little one.

"That is very kind of you. Please, lead the way." Meteorstreak said before picking up Megatron by his scruff.

Brawl grinned when he heard that Nightstalker would be walking with them. He puffed out his chest a little as she walked by, hoping to get a reaction from her.

Nightstalker raised an eye ridge at Brawl's attempt to impress her, this reaction made Brawl grin.

Rowan took the lead and walked beside Meteorstreak.

Dangling from Meteorstreak's jaws, Megatron's little paws batted at the air. He didn't like being carried like this by anyone other then his mother, but he didn't have much of a choice. He didn't know where he was or even how to get home.

Rowan was going to miss the little grey hatchling; he was adorable and had gotten along with her own two-month-old hatchling. However, his mother waiting for his return.

Nightstalker was all too aware that Brawl was looking at her, trying to get her attention.

"So, your name's Nightstalker, hm?" Commented the teenaged Deceptidragon. "Mine's Brawl. Are you as good a fighter as you look?"

Nightstalker smirked at his question. "You bet. I beat my twin several times and he's no push over either."

"The one with the black scales? He does look pretty touch," Brawl admitted. "But I bet I'm tougher. I've never met anyone that can beat me."

Nightstalker chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure. But I bet that I can beat you." There was a playful glint in her eyes.

"I would like to see you try." Brawl smirked, flashing his pearly white fangs.

Without her twin to stop her, Nightstalker gave Brawl a playful nudge.

The green Deceptidragon nudged back with a grin, before lifting his wings to show them off.

The underside of his wings seemed to sparkle like gem stones as the sun light hit them and Nightstalker had to admit she was impressed by the display.

Brawl grinned again. "Anytime you want to spar, you know where to find me."

"Thanks for the offer," Nightstalker replied with a small smile she then sighed. "But I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"I guess not. But…"

"But nothing!" Static growled, now walking between the teens. "You are a Deceptidragon, Brawl. She is an Autodragon."

"Oh, chill out, Staticshock," Brawl said. "We were just talking."

Static growled again. "Mind your place, Youngling. Before I show it to you." With that said, Static walked with Meteor and Rowan.

Huffing, Brawl glared at Static's back. However, he knew better then to say anything further. The older dragon wasn't kidding about teaching him a lesson. It wouldn't be the first time Static had thrashed the teenager for doing something foolish and irresponsible."

"Well, that was cheerful," Nightstalker commented. "He kind of reminds me of Ratchet, although not as cranky."

"Ratchet? I don't know that name."

"He's First Aid's apprentice. I've never met such a cranky Autodragon in my life."

Brawl chuckled slightly at the expression on her face.

Nightstalker smiled at Brawl, finding him quite charming… for a Deceptidragon.

The green Deceptidragon found himself blushing at the smile she gave him, he ducked his head away to try to hide his blush.

Nightstalker chuckled again then looked over at Staticshock to make sure he wasn't looking before giving Brawl's cheek a tender lick.

Jerking in surprise, Brawl nearly stumbled over his own feet as Nightstalker licked him. He looked at her in awe, eyes wide.

Nightstalker smiled again, eyes twinkling and moved closer to the Deceptidragon.

Rowan eyes softened at the sight of the two teens, she had seen the whole thing and though they looked good together.

Meteorstreak wanted to shake his head, but had to settle for rolling his eyes. No need to upset the infant just because Brawl was acting like a love struck fool. He hoped Static didn't see them getting all cuddly with one another.

_To bad we're in the middle of a war though, _The grey and red Deceptidragon thought_._ _Other wise they would be perfect for each other._

X X X

It wasn't long before the group reached the edge of the Autodragon territory and Rowan turned to the Deceptidragons.

"This is where we part ways," She said calmly. "Again, I apologize for what happened. We had no idea what Sentinel was up to."

Setting Megatron down between his legs, Meteorstreak looked up at the female Autodragon. "Thank for the escort," He said coolly. "Let us hope that something like this _never_ happens against. There is no need to make this feud any worse then it already is."

Rowan nodded once in agreement. "It won't happen again."

"Next time keep a better eye on your son." Static growled.

The Autodragon narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"Guess this is goodbye." Brawl said to Nightstalker.

"I guess it is." Nightstalker replied then added to herself. _But… does it have to be?_

Looking up at the adults, Megatron chirped at them. He was confused as to why they were stopping when they hadn't gotten home yet.

Rowan approached Megatron then looked at Static. "May I say good bye to him?"

"You may." Static replied with a small nod.

Rowan lowered her head and nuzzled Megatron. "It was nice to meet you, little one."

Megatron chirped cutely before nuzzling her back, he then placed a paw on her nose. She wasn't his mother, but he liked her.

She smiled softly at the feel of his paw of her nose; she closed her eyes for a moment and purred softly.

"Grow strong, little one." She said as a mother would to her infant.

"Alright, time to get him home." Meteorstreak said.

He lowered his head to pick Megatron up before following Static across the border into their territory.

"Safe journeys." Rowan said while Nightstalker simply looked at her paws.

"Good bye," Brawl said. "I hope we see each other again."

Nightstalker looked up and smiled a little. "I hope so-"

"If you do see each other again, it will be in battle." Static growled, he was rather impatient to get home and Brawl's foolishness wasn't making his mood any better.

"Well, in that case, I'd better do this now." Brawl said, giving Staticshock a haughty look before reaching over to lick Nightstalker's cheek.

Staticshock's eyes widened in shock, seething anger soon followed.

Rowan simply chuckled as Nightstalker blushed before giving Brawl a lick on the cheek as well.

"Home. Now." Static growled, he could taste smoke on his tongue and if he didn't get home soon he was going to set the entire forest on fire.

Brawl smiled at the young female before turning and loping towards home, pointedly ignoring the older Deceptidragon who was now glaring at the back of his head.

Meteorstreak sighed heavily, causing Megatron to squeak in surprise at the warm breath on his head.

_Static is going to kill that kid if he keeps pushing it._ The grey and red dragon thought.

Nightstalker watched the Deceptidragon's leave, but her eyes were only on the metallic green dragon.

_I wonder if I'll see him again. _She wondered as she followed Rowan back to camp, a small smile on her face and a warm feeling in her heart.

**((A/N: Will Brawl and Nightstalker ever get another chance to see each other when it doesn't involve a stolen hatchling or a possible battle? You shall find out in the coming chapters of this Dragonformers fanfic. Please review, as I said before its like Crack to the writer. ^_^))**


	6. Chapter 6

Once they were free of the tree line, the trio took to the air. Megatron looked around, wide-eyed at the world below him.

Static's anger and annoyance ebbed a little at the feel of the cool breeze against his scales.

Brawl flew in a slight daze, no matter how hard he tried to think of something else, his thoughts continuously returned to the young female Autodragon. He was still a few years away from being sexually mature enough to mate, he was however certainly enough to think about it.

The image of Nightstalker settling down into a nest after a long night of mating was a pleasant one.

Static didn't need to read mind to know what Brawl was thinking about, the daze look on his young face told all.

_He's young and will certainly grow out of it._ He thought logically.

Meteorstreak smiled to himself as he watched Megatron look around. The little hatchling was certainly enjoying the flight, his little wings even twitched a bit. It reminded him that it wouldn't be long until he would take his hatchlings for their first flight.

X X X

Storm Shadow hadn't left her nest since Static, Meteor, and Brawl left to rescue her son. She lay curled up in it, staring at the floor.

Galvatron knew better then to try to get her to move, it was practically impossible, though he hoped to convince her to eat something. He dropped the stag at the edge of the nest and nudged it forward with his muzzle.

Storm Shadow's nostrils flared at the smell of deer meat, but she chose to ignore it.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat, dearest," Galvatron encouraged softly. "To keep your strength up."

"I ate this morning before all hell broke lose." She replied with a slight huff.

"That was hours ago. Please, eat." He urged.

"I told you, I'm not hungry," She growled but her heart wasn't in it. "Just… leave me be."

Galvatron thought for a moment then quickly came up with a solution. Storm would most likely be angry with him, but if it got her to eat, he didn't care.

"Megatron is probably going to be hungry when he gets back," He said softly. "He'll need a good meal."

Storm Shadow's eyes flashed warningly, but she didn't have the energy to swat him with her tail. Instead, she simply sighed and reached out to drag the deer closer so she could eat it.

The Deceptidragon leader sighed in relief and settled down not far from the nest. He could understand why his mate wasn't feeling hungry; it had been hard for him to force himself to eat as well.

They both were simply worried about their son, but starving themselves would not bring Megatron back any faster. As he well knew.

His mate managed to eat most of the carcass before she stopped herself and once against curled back up into the nest.

All Galvatron wanted to do was curl up beside her, but he wasn't sure if he would be welcomed due to her mood, there were times where she had a hair trigger temper and this was probably one of those times.

He felt like a failure for allowing his son to be taken and for hurting his mate because he had lost his temper. He couldn't even imagine what she was feeling.

Storm Shadow sighed before speaking. "If you think I'm angry with you, I'm not. I'm angry at myself."

Galvatron looked at her before replying. "You have every right to be angry with me. I failed."

Storm shook her head. "I was charged with protecting the hatchlings. I dropped my guard and was jumped by an Autodragon." She lifted her head to look at her mate; he was reluctant to meet her gaze.

"The Autodragon should have never been able to get into the cave in the first place."

"So… we're both at fault here?" She replied with a halfhearted chuckle.

"I guess so," The pale purple dragon said. "I just want our son back."

"As do I, my love."

Raising his head, Galvatron nuzzled his mate, purring softly.

"My lord?" A young mate said from the entrance of their den.

"What is it?" Galvatron said, trying not to get his hopes up.

Storm Shadow looked at the young scout, eyes and heart filling with hope she couldn't help it.

"Our scouts have spotted the rescue party." The young male replied.

"Is my son with them?" Galvatron asked sharply. "Is he safe?"

Storm Shadow's claws sank into the nest, awaiting the answer.

"The little one is with them and from the reports he is-"

The young Deceptidragon had barely finished his report when Galvatron barreled past him.

The Deceptidragon leader didn't have to know that his mate was right behind him.

X X X

Staticshock was the first to touch down in the Deceptidragon Camp, he was happy to be home where he could feel the breeze on his face.

Meteorstreak and Brawl landed soon after the second in command, both glad to be home from their long journey. The grey and red Deceptidragon gently set Megatron down, giving the hatchling a reassuring lick on the head. Halfway through the flight, the little hatchling had started to whimper as the wonder of flying had worn off and had turned to fear.

Storm Shadow had over taken her mate and was the first out of the cave; she stumbled a bit once out of the cave but regained her footing and her composure.

Spotting her mother, Megatron squealed happily and ran toward his mother. His little wings flapped hard in excitement, it nearly lifted him off the ground.

Storm Shadow wrapped at arm around her cub and pulled him close to her, purring happily,

Megatron crooned lovingly, laying his head on her chest, he could feel her heartbeat thumping his little body. The found and feel of that powerful heartbeat was very reassuring at the hatchling.

"Thanking you for bringing back my son," Galvatron said to the trio. "I can never repay you."

"You owe us nothing, my lord. Seeing the hatchling safe in his mother's arms is enough." Staticshock replied.

"I'm a father myself, remember? I can't even imagine what I would do if one of my boys had been taken." Meteorstreak put in.

"Nevertheless, I am eternally grateful to all three of you." Galvatron insisted.

Brawl muttered some unintelligible nonsense; he was clearly distracted by something else.

Static nodded once before heading toward the cave, the need to see his own offspring over taking him.

"Thank you." Storm Shadow said, voice breaking a little.

Static gave Storm Shadow a respect dip of his head before heading inside the cave and heading straight to his personal den.

"Static has the right idea. I'm going to spend some time with my own family." Meteorstreak said.

"Of course," Galvatron said. "And once again, thank you."

"Your welcome, Galvatron." The grey and red dragon replied before disappearing into the cave.

Storm Shadow had playfully rolled Megatron onto his back and was nuzzling him, purring softly.

The hatchling giggled and batted her he was very ticklish.

Galvatron smiled at his family as he joined them, settling down beside them to watch mother and infant play together.

X X X

"I'm very disappointed in you, Sentinel," Magnus said sternly. "Your mother and I did not raise you to behave in such a manner."

All Sentinel did was snort indifferently. Word had spread around the Autodragon camp at what Sentinel had done.

"Do you not understand how serious this matter is? They were no kidding about taking your life had the hatchling been harmed."

"It would have been worth the risk if my plan hadn't been derailed." Sentinel growl.

"What you fail to understand, Youngling, is that you put everyone, not just you in danger because of your stunt." Rasped an elder pale red and white male, who was sun bathing on a nearby rock.

Sentinel knew better then to take back to this large elder and it had nothing to do with his size or the fact that he was practically ancient.

"We were very lucky that chose to avoid aggression," Magnus agreed. "Had they decided on an all out attack, many of us would be dead."

"He lacks discipline and respect, Ultra Magnus," The elder rasped again, his pale blue eyes blazing. "That reflects badly on you as a leader. Years ago, one had their wings ripped off before being sent into exile for such an act!"

The elder soon went into a coughing fit and Rowan went over to him and placed a gentle paw on his side.

"Easy." She said soothingly.

"I can handle my son myself. Thank you, Zader." Magnus said turning to look at the elder who had recovered from his coughing fit.

"I know you can, Magnus. But I didn't choose you as my successor because you are my daughter's mate," Zader replied coolly. "You know as well as I know that Sentinel must pay for what he's done."

Magnus knew that the elder was right, but what could he do? He couldn't bare the thought of sending his oldest son into exile, but he simply couldn't ignore what happened either.

Letting his son off the hook would under mind his position as leader and in doing so, he'd lose the respect of his dragons. But sending Sentinel away, helpless without his wings…

"How ever, I will admit that times have changed since my time, and removing ones wings would prove unwise nowadays." Zader mused aloud.

Magnus nodded, relief flooding his heart. He then turned back to Sentinel; the young Autodragon was still looking sullen and defiant.

The teenager held his father's gaze without wavering.

"You know, Sentinel," Magnus started. "I was hoping to retire and have you lead the clan someday. But if you can doing something like this and not even see how wrong it is, then it's clear you still have a lot to learn."

Sentinel's eyes flashed for a moment, but he said nothing. He stubbornly believed what he did by stealing the hatchling had been the right course of action.

"You will confined to your personal cave for the next month. You will not go outside except for emergencies," Magnus told him. "Food and water will be brought in for you."

Sentinel scoffed. "Had I known I'd be given the royal treatment, I would have stolen a hatchling soon-"

A flash of pale red scales cut him off and he found himself on his side with Zader's large paw holding him down.

"Zader! What are you doing?" Magnus demanded, shock in his voice.

"He needs to be taught a lesson in respect! Perhaps a year spent in exile will teach him some humility." Zader growled, his claws digging into Sentinel's shoulder.

Rowan was torn, she wanted to come to her son's aid, but she also knew that her father was right about Sentinel.

"And perhaps it will kill him! He would be defenseless against any Deceptidragon patrols or rogues."

"He has teeth and claws, the only thing he will have to worry about are rogues," Zader replied. "If, he's smart enough to stay out of Deceptidragon territory."

Magnus scowled at the elder, but said nothing. He knew that Zader was right and he hated it. Sentinel had let his position as the leader's son go to his head and because of that, his ego had steadily grown. He had been punished in the past for minor transgression but nothing seemed to get through to the teen.

"I am not removing my son's wings." Magnus said flatly.

"That is your choice, Ultra Magnus." The elder replied.

Sentinel bared his fangs in a silent growl, claws digging into the dirt.

"However, you are right that Sentinel needs to learn humility," Magnus continued. "Perhaps a year of living on his own would be good for him."

"That also means during his exile he will be treated like a rogue and be chased out should be come within a smile of the camp." Zader added.

"What!?" Sentinel shouted. "You can't be serious! I will not be treated like some savage!"

"Then you shouldn't have acted like one!" Magnus roared. "Are you really so foolish that you don't really understand the situation you're in?"

Rowan had never seen Ultra Magnus actually war like that before and it truly scared her.

"As I said before, it would have been worth the risk had my plan succeeded!" Sentinel roared back.

"WORTH IT!?" Magnus yelled. "Can you imagine what the hatchlings' mother was going through? Just think of how heartbroken your mother would be if your little brother had been taken!"

Rowan's eyes widened at the thought of that happening and she quietly slipped into the den. Heading straight for the nursery where he son was playing with the other hatchlings.

"It breaks my heart to do this, it truly does, but you left me with no choice," Magnus said sadly. "Sentinel, for the length of one year; you are banished. You are forbidden to return until your sentence is up."

"Be grateful that you were able to keep your wings," Zader growled. "You're going to need it."

"Go eat a Giant Poisonous Grouper, you old fool!" Sentinel snarled.

"DO NOT speak to your grandfather in such a manner!" Magnus snapped.

"I maybe old, Youngling, but I can still tare you apart." Zader growled, releasing Sentinel, allowing him to stand.

"I will take you to your mother so you can say goodbye, then you and the other who helped you in your foolish raid will be escorted to the border." Magnus said softly.

"I'll deal with those who helped Sentinel. If you banish them along with him, you'll lose part of your forces," Zader put in. "They were simply following orders and Sentinel twisted that to his advantage."

"Very well, Zader," Magnus said. "I'll trust your judgment on this. Come along, Sentinel, so you can see your mother before you leave."

Huffing, Sentinel got to his paws and headed toward the cave then growled at the blue and white dragon, the same Autodragon he had told to steal the hatchling.

The Autodragon flinched at the growl before looking at Ultra Magnus, guilt clouding his blue eyes. "Sir? I was the one who took the hatchling."

"Zader will see to your punishment." Magnus said, not caring in the slightest.

He felt hollow and dull inside, his heart already breaking from having punished his son so harshly.

Sentinel headed inside the cave, going toward the nursery, where his mother would most likely be, he heard the fading voice of his grandfather's voice before vanishing into the semi darkness of the cave.

"… Mirage, gather the other Autodragons. Your punishment begins now…"

X X X

_Why am I even being banished? I am not the first dragon in history to steal a hatchling. _Sentinel thought bitterly.

The nursery was filled with mothers and their hatchlings. The little ones were playing and chasing another around the large room.

Ultra Magnus spotted his mate and made his way towards her, his eyes softened at the sight of a red and blue hatchling trying to climb onto her head. She was playing with their son, Optimus. The little hatchling had the same coloring as his mother, only he didn't have orange paws like Rowan, his paws were smoky gray almost black.

She looked so happy right now and he knew that Sentinel's departure would cause of her happiness would fade and he never wanted to see her sad. The last time he had seen her so sad was when the second egg had turned out to be a dud and only Optimus had hatched. He had vowed never to see her that sad again…. However, it would seem that he had broken that vow…


	7. Chapter 7

Once the hatchling was firmly sitting atop his mother's head, she had made it easy for him by lowering her head to the ground; he crowed in triumph and flapped his little wings. It was such an adorable sight that Magnus hated to disrupt them.

"Dearest." He said softly to get her attention.

Rowan looked up and saw Ultra Magnus with Sentinel standing beside him, her heart fell, knowing it would be the last time she would see her eldest son.

Seeing his father and brother, the red and blue hatchling chirped happily. He was clearly oblivious to the emotions of the older dragons, he was simply glad to have his family around him.

"I am so sorry, Rowan," Magnus said quietly. "But I had no choice."

Rowan tilted her head, which allowed the hatchling to slide off her muzzle and she rose to her paws.

"I… understand, Ultra Magnus. May I speak to Sentinel before he… leaves?"

"Of course."

Her mate picked up his youngest son and walked a few feet away to give them some privacy.

Rowan silently walked over to her first-born and nuzzled him. "I understand why did it, you believed what you were doing was right. It is an admirable quality. It… just wasn't this time."

"Why is everyone saying that?" Grumbled Sentinel. "They're Deceptidragons. They are murders and thieves. I was only doing that hatchling a favor by taking it from them."

"That wasn't for you to decide, my son. But… that is past, I want you to listen to me now," His mother continued. "During your exile, stay in Neutral territory, you'll be safe from Deceptidragons. Better yet, go as far as staying close to Jaggedtooth Falls."

"Jaggedtooth Falls? There's nothing there but rocks!"

Rowan suppressed a sigh. "Farther down river is an area where animals go to drink, it's a watering hole. Its even home to several species of Goliath Grouper, just avoid the ones with the bright yellow or orange stripes on their sides."

Sentinel nodded once then asked. "Does Father know your telling me this?"

"Of course not."

"Why are you telling me then?" He tilted his head curiously.

"To ensure your survival." She replied.

"It's not fair," Sentinel plaintively said. "None of the others are being banished, it's just me."

"As the leader's offspring, you have to set a better example."

"So I'm being punished worse because of who my parents are?"

Rowan did not answer.

Sentinel snorted in derision, before glancing over at his father. Magnus was playing with his youngest son, letting the hatchling climb all over him like a pile of rocks…. Like they use to… He couldn't believe he was about to be sent way from his family like that, it felt as if he was being replaced by the new hatchling.

Rowan wrapped a wing around Sentinel. "We still love you, Sentinel. But… your father can't show favoritism."

"I guess… but it's still not fair."

"I know," She said before gently nuzzling him again. "Remember what I told you about Jaggedtooth Falls."

"I will," He said quietly. "I'll miss you, mother."

"I'll miss you too." Rowan replied, tears in her eyes.

Sentinel nuzzled his mother one last time, knowing it would be the last time he would get to do it for an entire year, provided he was not killed during his exile.

His mother licked the top of his head, something she use to do when he was younger. "Stay safe, my son."

"I will," Sighing, Sentinel walked over to his father. "I'm ready."

"Alright, son." His father said softly.

Rowan watched as her mate and eldest son left the cave, her heart breaking as the two left her sight entirely.

_Please… stay safe, Sentinel…_

The little hatchling gently butted her leg and crooned softly; he could sense she mother's sadness and wanted to cheer her up.

Rowan looked down and smiled, eyes softening. She then lowered her head to nuzzle him.

The little one jumped back and crouched, his rump wriggling in the air. There was a cute mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes, he let out a series of rapid chirps before "attacking" her hind leg and proceeded to bite her leg.

She chuckled, not really feeling the bite because of the scales. She reached around and gently cuffed him around the head; he must have seen it coming because he had jumped out of the way before she could touch him.

They continued to play fight for a few more minutes before Optimus began to tire. He opened his mouth and yawned, showing his tiny but sharp teeth. He half-walked half stumbled over to his mother and batted her front leg.

Chuckling softly, Rowan laid down, letting her hatchling climb onto her and laid down in the hollow between her shoulder blades. She looked over her shoulder to see him already curled up with his tail flipped cutely over his nose.

_Sleep well, little one. _She thought before heading to their personal den to get some sleep.

X X X

Magnus and two guards escorted Sentinel to the border of Autodragon territory. Outwardly, the Autodragon leader looked calm and composed, detached even, inside was another story. Inwardly, his heart was shattered, sending his own son into exile was the hardest, most agonizing decision he ever made. He hoped to never made a decision such as this one every again.

Sentinel had remained silent entire way to the border, remembering what his mother had told him about staying close to the Falls.

_It will insure your survival._ She had told him.

"We're here," Magnus said softly. "This is the border of our territory."

Sentinel looked up, eyes hard and emotion.

_I will not fail you, mother. I will survive this exile. _He vowed.

"I'm sorrier then you can ever know that things had to be this way," Magnus told him. "Stay away from Deceptidragon territory and you should be safe. I will miss you terribly, my son."

Sentinel gave his father a hard almost cold stare.

"I will be back and take my place as the future leader of the Autodragons." He said before stepping over the border and vanished into the undergrowth without looking back.

Sighing sadly, Magnus turned and headed back to camp, head hanging low. The two guards followed him, wisely not saying a word. What could they say? It was a terrible situation all around and they knew it.

X X X

Zader was standing by the cave entrance, waiting for the dragons he was punishing to return from their hunt. His ideal punishment was hunting for the clan until one collapsed from exhaustion, to make sure those being punished weren't messing around, he had sent a few high ranking Autodragons to keep an eye on them and keep them on track.

_Work builds character._ He had told them before setting them loose.

He rose to his paws when he heard movement, thinking it was one of those being punished returning with a large slab of meat for the mothers, but he dropped his hard commanding stare when he saw that it was Ultra Magnus.

He saw how heartbroken the younger Autodragon was and he could easily sympathize with him. He from experience what it felt like and it was never easy.

"I know how you feel, Ultra Magnus. A decision such as this is never an easy one." The elder said as Ultra Magnus neared the cave.

The Autodragon leader glanced up at the elder, a stable of anger hitting him.

"Were YOU ever forced to exile your own child?" He asked softly, managing to control his anger.

Zader saw the brief flash of anger in his successor's eyes and he closed his own for a moment before reply.

"Yes, Rowan and her brother."

Ultra Magnus was stunned by this; this was not the answer he was expecting at all!

"YOU sent Rowan into exile? Why?"

"I didn't, she willing went into exile." Zader replied calmly.

"I don't understand. Why would she do that?"

"To keep an eye on her twin brother."

"What did he do?"

Zader sighed heavily. "A number of things; snooping around Deceptidragon territory, picking fights, and stealing prey…"

"I see," Magnus said softly. "And Rowan went with him to protect him."

"Yes, she managed to keep him alive for at least three months." The elder's eyes were distant and filled with sorrow.

"I am so sorry, Zader." Magnus said with utter sincerity.

The elder gave his son in law a small sad smile in reply.

"Let us pray that Sentinel will be able to return to us."

"I believe he will. He's stubborn… like his mother."

Magnus chuckled softly. "Really? And here I thought he got it from you."

Zader chuckled as well, that was true. Rowan got her stubborn streak from him and Sentinel got it from his mother.

Magnus gave his father in law a small smile before entering the cave, heading down to his families personal cave, wanting to spend some time with his mate and young son.

X X X

Rowan opened her eyes and lifted her head when she heard the familiar 'click, click' of claws against the dusty floor of the cave.

Quietly entering the sleeping chambers, Magnus found he could not meet his mate's gaze.

Rowan sighed inwardly and she lowered her head back down, she did not blame Magnus for sending her son into exile. However, she could not change how she felt inside.

He padded over to the nest, optics softening at the sight of his youngest son. Little Optimus was fast asleep in his favorite perch, curled up on his mother's back in the hollow between her wings. Quiet breathy snores emanated from the hatchling, making the tip of his tail twitch from where it hung over his nose.

Rowan smiled a little, finding her hatchling's soft snores extremely adorable.

Carefully settling into the nest, Magnus gave his son a loving lick on the head. He smiled when Optimus let out a little chirp before curling up tighter.

The female Autodragon waited until Ultra Magnus was lying down in the nest before moving closer to him without waking the baby.

Magnus smiled and nuzzled her tenderly.

Purring softly, Rowan licked the side of her mate's muzzle.

"I am so sorry, my darling," He whispered. "The last thing I wanted to do was send him away."

"I know," She replied. "But you had to do what was best for the clan."

"I just hope he comes back safely."

"Something tells me he will."

"I hope so, and that he learns from his journey."

Rowan opened her eyes and it was clear she was remembering something from the past.

"Zader told me about your exile."

"I see," She replied. "What brought that on?"

"He said he knew how I felt by sending Sentinel away. I asked him how he could possibly know."

"Did he tell you why he sent his only son into exile?" Rowan replied.

"Zader told me that he was picking fights and causing trouble with the Deceptidragons."

"True, but that wasn't it."

"Then what was it."

Rowan sighed before answering. "He caused the death of Rune's mate."

"What?!"

"It was accidental, they were hunting the same prey and the heavy rain was masking their scents." Rowan's eyes were clouded with sorrow.

"If it was an accident, why was he exiled?"

"Rune didn't see the death of his beloved mate as an accident," She explained. "He forced Zader's hand by threatening to slaughter every last Autodragon, even the hatchlings."

"That's horrible," Her mate exclaimed. "So sending your brother into exile was a compromise."

"It… started out that way, but Rune was only bidding his time…"

**((A/N: Hope you enjoy that. And yes, there will be more chapters. Plz stop asking that. Thx.))**


	8. Chapter 8

"What happened?" Magnus asked, thought he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Rune attacked us during a thunderstorm." Rowan replied; the scar on her shoulder ached at the memory.

The blue and white Autodragon gently nuzzled his mate. "I'm so sorry."

"I tried, I really did." She said quietly.

"I know you did."

Tears filled Rowan's eyes as the memory of her failure hit her.

Magnus nuzzled her again, giving her a tender lick on the cheek; he proceeded by placing a loving wing around her, careful not to disturb the sleeping hatchling. He hated seeing his beloved Rowan so upset and wished there was a way to cheer her up.

It took a moment but Rowan regained her composure and cleared her throat a little before nuzzling her mate in reply.

"I'm ok."

Magnus nodded, knowing that she wasn't, but accepting it for her sake. He could only be grateful that Galvatron had proven more reasonable then his savage father Rune. Losing her brother had clearly been hard on her; losing Sentinel… she would never recover from such a trauma.

Rowan opened her jaws and yawned, she was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

"Get some sleep, my love," Her mate said. "You need your rest."

"Very well." She said softly before laying her head on her paws.

He nuzzled her, purring softly before settling down to sleep as well.

X X X

A month past since Megatron's kidnapping and the little one had certainly put the whole ordeal behind him. He ran and played as though it had never happened, he was currently in the middle of a game of tug-of-war with some of the other hatchlings. They had gotten a hold of a large bone; given to them by one of the adults to play with.

Soundwave and his twin growled playfully as they tried to get it from Megatron and despite it being two on one, the gray hatchling was holding his own.

Stormshadow smiled, once again pleased to know that Megatron could hold his own. However, she was unaware that the tip of her tail was lightly thumping the hard floor of the cave; she was obviously restless about something.

"Feeling cooped up, dear?" Galvatron asked.

Storm looked at her mate a little confused then realized what she was doing with her tail and chuckled a little bit. "Maybe a little bit."

"You haven't left the camp in ages. Maybe you need to spread your wings."

She gave a soft sigh. "I think your right; otherwise I might go stir crazy."

"Well, let's not have that happen," Galvatron chuckled. "I'm going hunting, would you like to join me?"

"I'd like that." She replied with a small smile.

Galvatron return his smile before turning to address Silentwave; she was watching them play with Megatron; a pleased look on her face.

"Silentwave, would you mind watching over Megatron for a while?" He asked the quiet female. "I'd like to take my mate on a little hunting trip."

The dark scaled Deceptidragon looked at her leader and nodded once, knowing that he was uncomfortable hearing her voice inside his head.

"Thank you, Silentwave," He said turning back to his mate. "Shall we, dear?"

"After you, love." Storm replied with a grin.

Galvatron returned her grin before leading her out of the cave and toward the hidden cliff for a take off.

"Where would you like to hunt today?" He asked, opening his wings ready to leap off the cliff.

"There should be Elk running in the valley near the Green River." Storm replied before leaping off the cliff.

Galvatron leaped after her. "An excellent idea. I haven't eaten elf in moons," He angled his wings and drifted Northeast where the river resided. "Especially Green River Elk. The minerals in the water they drink make the meat taste so delicious."

"The marrow is just as delicious. The hatchlings will enjoy a few new bones to test their teeth on." She agreed.

"Indeed," Her mate chuckled. "It will be good to have Megatron chew on a bone instead of my back leg for a change."

Stormshadow snorted with suppressed laughter. "You're the one who lets him."

"I do not!" Galvatron said indignantly, before sheepishly admitting. "I just don't have the heart to tell him to let go."

"You better start; he's going to start losing his baby teeth in a few months. It won't be cute anymore." She replied with a small smile.

"Yes, dear."

His mate chuckled softly then gave his cheek a lick before flying ahead of him.

Galvatron smiled as he watched her. Even now, he could hardly believe such a majestic creature had agreed to be his mate. He felt like the luckiest dragon in the world as he gazed at the gentle slope of her neck and the graceful lines of her wings.

With two powerful beats of her wings, Stormshadow vanished into the cloud cover.

"Hmm, where did she go? We are no where near the river yet to hide our shadows." He mused.

A black blur suddenly flew past the pale purple Deceptidragon, catching him off guard.

Galvatron made a surprised squawked and reared back only to laugh as he recognized his mate's sleek form now flying several feet below him.

Storm smiled, she always enjoyed showing off to her mate when it came to flying.

Tucking in his wings, Galvatron dived at his mate and swooped right over her head, making sure not to hit her in the face with his tail by mistake.

Feeling playful, the female Deceptidragon rolled in mid air, revealing her lighter underbelly for a moment before righting herself and flying abreast to her mate again.

When was the last time I told you how beautiful you are in flight?"

"Last week." She grinned.

"Far too long. You are beautiful, Stormshadow." Galvatron said.

Stormshadow putted at his words and gave his cheek another lick.

Galvatron smiled as they flew beside one another, thinking about how much he loved her. It wasn't until a bleat of terror from below was he jolted from his thoughts. The purple dragon looked down to see a flock of wild goats, scattering in front of him, driven to panic by the pair above them.

"Want to chase some sheep?" She asked with a grin.

"Why not." He replied with a grin of his own.

Stormshadow smirked before angling her wings and went into a dive toward the frighten sheep below them.

Following his mate, Galvatron laughed in enjoyment. He steered himself toward a nice fat sheep that was trying to hop over a rock.

The female Deceptidragon always enjoyed chasing after wild sheep; it was even more fun with a partner.

"What do you say, my dear? Shall we bring some of these sheep back home for dinner?"

"Maybe next time, for Megatron's first hunting lesson." Storm wasn't a fan of sheep, she didn't like the taste of their strange coats, and there was hardly any meat on them.

"Very well," Galvatron said then chuckled. "I remember my first hunt, I wasn't hunting sheep though."

His mate glanced at her mate, eyes narrowed with curiosity.

"I was hunting a very large deer," Galvatron told her. "At least I think it was large, I barely reached its shoulder."

She smiled. "At least it was deer; my first kill was an ill-tempered Cape Buffalo."

"A Buffalo? Those things are huge! Was that really your first kill?"

"I didn't get this scar on my flank from another rogue." She said with a grin.

Galvatron chuckled, gazing at her with loving red eyes. "No wonder you mean the world to me."

Her eyes soften, Galvatron maybe Rune's son, but he had a good and loving heart, especially when it came to family.

X X X

A short time later, the pair arrived at the Green River. There was plenty of game to choose from. Elk, deer, and even wild cattle.

Stormshadow's mouth watered at the sight of prey. Her eyes dilated at the thrill of the coming hunt.

Carefully keeping high enough to disguise his shadow, Galvatron looked over at the animals below. He smiled when he spotted a large elk grazing of a tuft of grass. He went into a dive, ready to break the elk's neck with one blow.

One of the elk saw Stormshadow and bolted toward the tree, letting out a bugle to warn the others.

Snarling, Storm landed and chased after the stag on foot, which was a mistake as she soon lost sight of it. However, the smell of fresh blood caught her attention and she noticed that the forest around her completely trampled.

_What happened here?_

"Dear, is everything alright?" Galvatron called, noticing that she had entered the tree line and hadn't come out.

His mate didn't answer as she went further into the trees, following the smell of fresh blood until she came upon a body…

The body of a silver and red dragon lay sprawled on its side; a pool of blood lay beneath it. It was obvious that the dragon had been in a vicious fight because of the bite and claw marks all over its body. The dragon's throat was ripped out, that had been the deathblow.

Stormshadow shook her head and sighed, this had most likely been the result of a turf war between rogues. Most fights almost always ended in the death of one or both parties.

"May you find peace in your next life." She said softly.

"Did you find something?" Galvatron asked, coming up beside her then spotted the body. "Oh.."

"This has all the hallmarks of a turf war." She replied, eyes dark.

"Does this happen often?" He asked referring to her time as a rogue.

"Not very often, but it came get pretty bad during a lean season."

"I see."

Stormshadow's eyes were distant as though she was lost in a memory from her past.

Galvatron went over to nuzzle his mate, Galvatron was suddenly distracted by a rustle in the bushes. He was instantly alert for possible attacks.

His mate beside, growled her teeth bared, ready for an attack.

Crouching down and getting ready to pounce, smoke rose from the male's nostrils as he growled. Said growl cut off into a confused cough when a tiny silver gray muzzle poked through the leaves.

Storm was just as confused as her mate by this and she narrowed her eyes curiously.

A two-month-old silver hatchling with black paws and little red streak that started from between his eyes and ended at his shoulder blades; stumbled out from the bushes. Bright red eyes looking up at them in fear and confusion.

"A hatchling?" Galvatron said in confusion. "Where did he come from?"

Storm looked back at the body and sighed, quickly knowing what had happened, it hadn't been a turf war after all it had been something far more dark and cruel…

"It's the slain dragon's offspring."

Spotting the body of its parent, the hatchling ran over to it, began to croon, and prod to get it mother to wake up, still too young to understand that his mother would never wake up again. Because she had died defending him.

"Poor little thing." Galvatron murmured.

Watching the hatchling nudge and paw its parent was heartbreaking.

Stormshadow's maternal instincts were kicking in, they were telling her that she couldn't leave this hatchling to die a short and cruel death in the wilds. She would raise this silver hatchling as her own. She slowly walked toward the hatchling, she didn't want to frighten him.

Seeing her shadow fall across him, the hatchling spun around and hissed at Storm. He raised his little black wings spread them as wide as he could and tried to look intimidating.

Stormshadow chuckled softly, finding the attempt to look intimidating rather adorable.

_Another little fighter._ She thought.

"I'm not going to hurt you, little one." She said softly, keeping her voice gentle.

The hatchling hissed again before nudging his way under his mother's arm.

"I don't think he believes you, dear." Galvatron remarked with a small sad smile.

Stormshadow glared at her mate over her shoulder before looking back at the hatchling.

"Your mother is not there, little one," Storm said gently. "She's gone."

Peeking out from his hiding place, the hatchling let out a sorrowful cry.

That sound ripped at the female dragon's heart, she gently lifted the slain dragon's arm and moved it so she could get a better look at the hatchling.

"Its going to be ok, do you know why?"

Looking up at Stormshadow, the silver gray hatchling chirped softly at her as if to ask why.

"We're going to take care and raise you like our own hatchling." She said with a small smile.

"So we're gaining a new son, hm?" Galvatron asked, giving her a smile.

"What do you say little one," She asked tone soft and loving. "Do you want to come with us to your new home?"

The little hatchling tilted his head, chirping softly.

Stormshadow stepped forward and gently nuzzled the hatchling.

The hatchling nuzzled back before placing a paw on her nose.

The female smiled as he placed his little paw on her nose, this meant many things that only a mother would know. In this case, it was the hatchling's way of telling her that he would go with her, he wanted to say good-bye to his mother first…


	9. Chapter 9

"I think he likes you." Galvatron smiled.

Stormshadow gave the hatchling a tender lick. "Say good bye to your mother, little one." She said gently.

The hatchling chirped before going back over to its mother and nuzzled her cheek; he stayed there for a few moments before giving a sad croon and going back to Storm.

The female Deceptidragon gently wrapped a paw around the hatchling and held him close; she looked at the body and promised the mother's spirit that she would raise her hatchling as if she had hatched him herself.

Resting his head against Storm's chest, the hatchling chirped softly and closed his eyes; he could feel her heartbeat thumping through his little body. It was not the same as his mother's but it was comforting nonetheless.

Purring softly, Storm gave the hatchling a tender nuzzle.

The hatchling chirped and snuggled close, safe and secure in the crook of her arm, knowing that she would never let him fall.

"We go out to hunt and come back with a hatchling." Galvatron said with a soft chuckle.

Stormshadow smiled over her shoulder before rising to her paws, keeping the hatchling secure in the crook of her right arm.

Snuggling into her warmth the hatchling chirped quietly and closed his eyes, all the excitement of the day had tired out the little one.

Smiling a little, she turned to her mate. "Let's head home."

X X X

On their way back, the pair met up with three Deceptidragons on their way back from patrol.

"Hello, Lord Galvatron, Lady Stormshadow," Longhaul said with a small bow of his head. "Did you have a good hunt?"

"You could say that." His leader replied with a small smile.

Astro noticed that Stormshadow was only using three of her legs. "Are you injured, my lady?" He asked concerned.

"Don't worry, she is fine," Galvatron assured him. "We found something… interesting during the hunt."

"Interesting?" Burnblast repeated. "What do you mean?"

Stormshadow sat down on her haunches and shifted her right arm a little to show them the still sleeping hatchling.

"A hatchling?" Where did you find a hatchling?" Longhaul asked before his eyes widened in shock. "Lord Galvatron, please tell me you didn't-"

"Of course not!" Galvatron snarled, teeth bared in anger "What kind of dragon do you take me for?!"

"The hatchling's mother was dead when we found the hatchling," Stormshadow said before her mate lost his temper. "We figure that another rogue attacked his mother to remove a rival, without realizing that she had a hatchling."

"He's a cute little guy." Burnblast commented, looking at the hatchling.

"I am sorry, my lord. I shouldn't have accused you of possibly snooping to Sentinel's level." Longhaul apologized.

Galvatron's body language changed and he relaxed. "It is alright, Longhaul."

Astro leaned forward and sniffed the hatchling. "He would appear to be at least two months old."

"Not surprising," Longhaul commented. "We all have the same breeding season, clan or not."

"Come, let's go home."

"After you, my dear." Her mate said with a sweep of his wing.

X X X

Stormshadow gently set the sleeping hatchling in the nest and laid down beside the little one.

"Can you get Megatron? I'd like for him to meet his new brother." She requested.

"Of course." Galvatron replied before heading down to Silentwave's cave to find their rambunctious hatchling.

X X X

Silentwave; laying down in her nest, smiled a little as she watched Megatron sneak around her to try and ambush Soundwave and his twin.

Megatron wriggled his rump as he crept up behind Soundwave; he was hidden by the rock as far as he knew. Shockwave, how ever could see him.

Soundwave's twin chirped quietly to warn his brother about the coming pounce.

The mostly silent hatchling yawned in reply; he could see Megatron out of the corner of his eye. He would wait until the last moment and turn the gray hatchling's surprise again him, knowing once he did that, Shockwave would come and help him.

Creeping close, Megatron readied himself to pounce of the other hatchling, unaware that Soundwave was planning a counterattack,

Upon hearing a noise behind her, Silentwave looked over her shoulder and gave a small bow of her head when she saw that it was Galvatron.

"Hello, Silentwave," Galvatron greeted. "I'm here to pick up Megatron."

Soundwave rolled out of the way the second Megatron pounced and with a high-pitched chirp, he jumped the gray hatchling.

Megatron squealed in surprise when Soundwave jumped him, he squealed again when Shockwave joined his brother. The gray hatchling shook himself to try to get out from under the pair.

_Adorable. Lets hope gets along as well with his new brother._ Galvatron wondered.

With the combined weight of the twin, they managed to pin down the gray hatchling.

Realizing that he was truly pinned, Megatron stopped struggling and went limp. He huffed, not liking the fact that he had lost.

Soundwave had a pleased look on his dark face, knowing that he had been able to pin down Megatron.

His twin was no less smug; he gave the brother and playful nose-bump on his brother's shoulder.

"I think I had better go rescue my son." Galvatron chuckled, walking over to the hatchlings.

Soundwave held his head high as he watched Galvatron approach them.

"Having a little trouble there, son?"

Megatron peeped in reply. The other hatchlings were starting to feel heavy and there was no sign of them getting off anytime soon.

"_Soundwave. Shockwave. Please get off Megatron."_ Silentwave requested.

The request she made was aloud but her mouth never moved, she had spoken with her mind and projected it so everyone in the cave could hear her.

Shockwave chirped and climbed off the gray hatchling before walking over to his mother and sitting down in front of her. He was unfazed by the way his mother communicated, having heard it since birth.

Soundwave was just as unfazed by the way she spoke, he took after his mother not just in looks, he also had her telepathic abilities. He simply has not tapped into them yet.

Hopping up as soon as the others were off, Megatron ran over to his father. He head butted his leg before chirping and flapping his little wings.

Galvatron smiled down at the energetic little dragon before lowering his head to nuzzle him.

"Ah. Lord Galvatron. I heard about the little you brought back," Staticshock said as he emerged from an adjacent cave. "I knew rogues were savage but that is simply cruel."

"Indeed," Galvatron agreed. "It was quite heartbreaking to see the little one try and wake his mother. I shudder to think about what might have happened had Storm and I not gone hunting in that area."

Without realizing it, Silentwave had wrapped her wings around her hatchlings and brought them closer to her.

Shockwave chirped as he pressed against his mother's side. He put a paw on her side and looked up at her, wondering what had brought on the sudden snuggle.

Soundwave wondered that too, he looked up at her, head tilted to the side. He chirped softly at her, but all he received in reply was a tender nuzzle. The same was given to his twin.

Shockwave looked at his brother and have a little shrug as if to say. 'Adults.'

Soundwave rolled his eyes, agreeing with his twin.

"Thank you for watching Megatron for me, Silentwave," Galvatron said then turned to his second in command, after acknowledging the nod that the silent female had given him in reply. "I'll see you in the morning, Static."

"Until tomorrow, sir." Static replied.

Picking up Megatron by his scruff, Galvatron left the cave of his second in command and headed down the tunnel toward his own personal cave.

Megatron chirped as he dangled from his father's jaws, wondering when he would be big enough where he didn't need to be carried everywhere.

X X X

Stormshadow lifted her head, looked toward the entrance of the sleeping chambers, and smiled as she saw her mate and son.

Galvatron smiled back before setting Megatron down on the cave floor.

Chirping happily, Megatron ran toward his mother, only to stop eyes wide with shock when he spotted the silver hatchling snuggled up to her side.

"Say hello to your new brother, Megatron." Stormshadow said with a gentle smile.

Megatron tilted his head in confusion and chirped once, not understanding what was going on.

The silver hatchling opened his eyes and yawned. He chirped in alarm when he spotted Megatron.

Megatron crouched and slowly crept forward, sniffing at the other hatchling. He didn't smell the mustiness of the caves on him nor did he smell like those others dragons on him either. The strange hatchling smelled like grass and water.

The silver hatchling looked up at Stormshadow, uncertainly in his ruby red eyes.

"Its ok, little one. He is simply curious about you." She reassured him.

Megatron chirped at his mother wanting to know what was going on. Where was there a hatchling that he didn't recognize by sight or smell in the nest with her? Other hatchlings had their own mothers; they didn't snuggle up to his.

"This is your new brother." She told him.

Curiosity getting the better of him, the silver hatchling leaned forward and sniffed the gray hatchling. He smelled a lot like Stormshadow and her mate.

Megatron looked up at his father, crooned before looking back at his mother, and gave her an expectant look.

Gaze softening, his mother leaned forward and nuzzled her son, purring softly as if to say its ok and that she stilled loved him just as much as the new hatchling.

Nuzzling back, Megatron crooned and climbed into the nest. He gaze the other hatchling one last sniff before snorting at him and snuggling close to his mother, closing his eyes.

Stormshadow smiled before looking up at her mate. "That went well."

"Yes, it did. I was worried that Megatron might try and defend his territory and attack him." Galvatron admitted.

"I would have intervened if it had come to that." She replied, nuzzling the hatchling.

The silver hatchling chirped softly and nuzzled back before laying his head on his paws and closing his eyes.

"You know. We still have to name him."

Stormshadow smiled a little before replying. "I already thought of one."

Galvatron tilted his head. "And what did you decide?"

His mate looked down at the sleeping hatchling before replying, voice soft and loving.

"Starscream. His name will be Starscream."

Galvatron smiled at his mate. "It's a terrific name, Storm."

"I thought so too." Storm replied softly.

The pale purple dragon gave his mate a lick on the cheek before settling down in the nest. He made sure not to squish the two little hatchlings that were snuggled against his mate.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Three Months Later…**_

Three months had past since Stormshadow and Galvatron rescued little Starscream. The two hatchlings got along most days but there were days where the five and six month old simply hated each other. This was one of those times…

Megatron snarled and growled at the silver hatchling, biting down on his brother's tail. Wings and legs tangled as the pair rolled around the floor while their mother watched from the nest, ready to interfere if the rough housing became too violet.

Starscream managed to hold his own against Megatron and swatted him in the face, hissing when his brother bit his tail.

The gray hatchling snorted and hissed between his teeth but kept a tight hold on the tail, his feet scrabbled for purchase on the rough stone to keep upright.

Growling, Starscream rolled onto his back and lashed out with one of his rear paws.

Megatron squealed as his muzzle was raked by his brother's blunt rear claws, it hurt but it didn't draw blood. He reared back, letting go of his tail and shook his head.

Quickly rolling to his feet, the younger hatchling sprang at Megatron landing on his back and held fast.

Megatron immediately tried to shake off the other hatchling. He bucked and spun around, even beating Starscream with his wings, nothing worked!

Stormshadow shook her head as she watched the two hatchlings rough housed, having them together had made the past three months rather interesting.

Tired of having Starscream clinging to his back, Megatron tried to get him off by rolling. But the gray hatchling became over balanced and fell. He let out a pained cry when he landed wrong on his wing.

Starscream, who had easily landed on his feet, gave a concerned chirp and ran over to his brother.

Storm was beside them in a second, she gently nosed Megatron's body, sighing with relief to find that his wing wasn't broken.

Megatron cried softly at his mother. His wing wasn't broken, but it still hurt.

"You're ok, Megatron." Storm told him, giving him a tender lick between the eyes.

Feeling guilty, Starscream nuzzled his brother.

Hesitating a moment, Megatron nuzzled back, accepting his brother's apology. He then climbed to his paws and tried to stretch out his wing. He yelped in pain when the sprained muscle protested.

"Easy, easy. Megatron, you need to rest your wing." Stormshadow told him.

Megatron chirped at her and rested his head against her leg; he was no longer in the mood for anymore rough housing. He just wanted to eat and curl up in the nest.

Storm gently nuzzled him before stepping away and regurgitated a meal for the hatchlings, she licked her muzzle clean it. This would be their regurgitated meal, after this they would be able to eat fresh meat.

The two hatchlings eagerly pounced on the half digested meat and gobbled it down.

Megatron licked blood of his muzzle before giving a little belch.

Starscream snorted, a little grossed out by the belch before letting out a belch himself.

Megatron giggled at his brother, thumping his tail.

Stormshadow rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. Her gross little boys.

Feeling better now that he had eaten, Megatron wasn't sure whether he wanted to play or nap. He looked at his brother and chirped.

Starscream gave his brother what looked like a shrug.

"Why don't we get some fresh air?" Storm suggested.

Megatron chirped eagerly and ran for the cave exit; he looked over his shoulder to be sure the others were following him.

Starscream was right behind him, just as eager to get topside. Their mother followed after them, only at a slower pace.

The gray hatchling bounded along the tunnel, the pain in his wing long forgotten. He wanted to get outside and run around in the grass, maybe some of the other hatchlings would be outside as well and they could all play a game of tag!

X X X

Soundwave was sunbathing on his favorite rock, while his brother tried to ambush their father, who was lying down beside Galvatron.

Shockwave pounced on his father's tail, holding tight with little legs.

Staticshock looked at his son and smiled softly before turning back to Galvatron.

"Soundwave and Shockwave fight each other every now and again. It normally ends up with them knocking each other out."

"So it's normal for Megatron and Starscream to fight?" Galvatron asked.

"It's completely normal for them to fight, its healthy sibling rivalry." His second replied.

"That's a relief to hear. I was an only child, so I don't know how siblings interact."

There was a series of excited, rapid chirps as Megatron and Starscream burst out of the cave.

Spotting his father, Megatron ran over and tried to climb up his side.

Starscream hung back and waited for Starscream. He let out a happy chirp when he saw her.

"Well, aren't you a polite little hatchling." She said with a small smile.

Galvatron smiled at his son, clinging to his scales, the gray hatchling was determined to climb his father's side all by himself. The hatchling let out an angry chirp when he father moved to help him.

"Sorry, little one." Galvatron chuckled.

"Be careful of his wing, dear. He landed on it wrong and sprained it." Stormshadow told him as she came over, dragging Starscream with her as he latched onto her rear leg.

"Is he alright?" Galvatron asked with a concerned tone.

"He's alright, just be watchful of his wing." She replied.

"Very well." The pale Deceptidragon said, looking at his son.

Megatron managed to climb up his father's left and perched himself on his father's back. A moment later, the hatchling let out a crow of triumph.

"Determined little thing, isn't he?" Static commented.

"Indeed he is," Galvatron said proudly. "He'll be a great leader one day."

"Just like his father." Stormshadow said with a smile.

Starscream tilted his head curiously, wondering what his mother had meant by that.

Galvatron smiled at his mate and reached over to his nuzzle her cheek. He glanced back in puzzlement at the feeling of a second set of little claws climbing up his tail. The pale purple dragon chuckled to see Shockwave trying to sneak up on Megatron.

Starscream saw Shockwave trying to climb Galvatron's tail. He let out a tiny growl before running towards the larger hatchling.

The purple and black hatchling looked over at Starscream and growled right back. He even lifted his wings to appear larger then he was.

Starscream falter for a moment before taking Shockwave's tail in his mouth then pulled.

Shockwave squawked in surprise and pain when he was yanked back, he turned to try and bop the silver hatchling on the head. It didn't work as Starscream kept his teeth clamped on his tail and simply moved around with it.

A bluish-black blur came out of nowhere and slammed into Starscream, getting him away from his twin.

Seeing Soundwave tackle his brother, Megatron chirped angrily and slid down his father's side to run after him. He was stopped however, when Shockwave jumped on top. The gray hatchling growled and shook him off, turning to snap at him.

Soundwave clearly had the advantage over Starscream, being older therefore stronger and faster then the silver hatchling.

Megatron and Shockwave were more evenly matched as they tussled with one another, the purple and black hatchling was trying to pin Megatron down, but kept getting pushed off and jumped on.

Starscream struggled under the weight of the heavier hatchling, with a grunt he was pinned down by Soundwave.

Shockwave squealed when Megatron grabbed his leg and flipped him, he tried to bop the hatchling on the nose but was quickly pinned.

"Determined and scrappy, little thing." Static commented.

"Yes, he is." Galvatron said with a proud smile.

Looking over at Soundwave who was proudly sitting on Starscream, Megatron let out a commanding chirp and placed a paw on Shockwave's chest.

Soundwave looked over at Megatron and narrowed his dark lavender eyes at the commanding chirp, but did nothing.

Megatron chirped again, pressing down on Shockwave's chest a little. The purple hatchling squirmed, finding it uncomfortable.

Soundwave let out a growl before getting off Starscream; once off he gave another growl as if saying _'There, now you get off my brother.'_

Once Starscream had gotten to his feet, Megatron hopped off Shockwave and let him up.

Once free, Shockwave slunk over to his mother and chirped at her; his little ego bruised.

Silentwave's eyes softened a little and she nuzzled him.

"_You're alright, little one."_ She told him.

Soundwave walked past Megatron, giving his nose a little tap with his tail before join his brother beside their mother.

Megatron yelped at the sting, placing a paw on his nose.

"Soundwave, be nice," Static said firmly. "My Primus, that kid is just like his mother."

Galvatron chuckled softly. "He's just standing up for himself."

Stormshadow gently licked Megatron's nose. "Better?"

Megatron chirped at his mother before running across the camp, a group of hatchlings were playing tag and he wanted in.

Starscream chuckled at the side; her eyes softened when Starscream slunk over to her and nuzzled her leg.

"Looks like someone wants his mother." Galvatron smiled.

Storm lowered her head and nuzzled him; she soon noticed an Eradicon hatchling staring at them, mainly Starscream.

The Eradicon hatchling crept forward slowly, holding his body low to the ground; he then sat up and chirped at Starscream to get his attention.

Starscream turned at the sound and looked at the dark scaled, white faced hatchling and tilted his head and chirped back.

The other hatchling crouched down and wriggled his rump, inviting the silver-gray hatchling to play.

Starscream then looked at Stormshadow and chirped at her as if asking for permission.

Storm chuckled softly. "Go on."

Starscream grinned and turned back to the other hatchling and went into a playful crouched.

The dark scaled chirped happily and sprang forward and the pair began to wrestle playfully, each trying to pin the other as they rolled around.

Storm stepped back as the chirping, squeaking pair rolled her past her. "That is just too cute."

"Indeed," Galvatron agreed. "I'm glad Starscream is making friends."

Starscream managed to pin the dark scaled hatchling down and looked rather pleased with himself.

The hatchling peeped, going limp when he realized the couldn't get up because of the heavier weight on top him.

A moment later, Starscream hopped off the other hatchling and waited for him to get up.

The hatchling climbed to his feet and gave himself a shake. He then looked over at Starscream and placed a little paw on his nose.

Starscream smiled and gave a little purr, liking the feel of the hatchling's paw on his nose.

**((A/N: For those with a DA account. One of your OC's Autobot, Decepticon, or neutral can make a cameo appearance in my fanfic _Dragonformers_! All you need to do is send me a link of your character or simply describe what he or she looks like and their personality. All it costs you is 20 points!))**


	11. Chapter 11

The hatchling smiled and purred back, glad to have made a friend. Some parents didn't quite their hatchling's playing with Eradicons due to their extremely low rank. The dark scaled hatchling was happy that Stormshadow and Galvatron didn't mind at all.

Static narrowed his eyes at the pair but said nothing; instead he turned his attention toward his hatchlings they happened to be chasing one another around their mother. He could feel his mate lightly probe his mind, she wasn't reading his thoughts she didn't have to, and of course, she already knew what he was thinking.

Her gentle and soothing voice entered his mind. _''Despite their low rank, they are still are of this clan, my love.''_

Static smiled a little and opened her mind to her, letting her presence fill his mind as he watched his son's play with one another.

Shockwave giggled as he chased his brother, he loved playing tag, even if it was just the two of them.

Soundwave giggled as well before tripping over his own feet and ended up landing on his face.

Shockwave chirped in alarm and ran over to his brother, gently nosing his side and purring softly.

The silent hatchling sat up, shook his head, and went immediately crossed to see a beetle resting on his muzzle.

Glad to see that his twin wasn't hurt, Shockwave gently swiped the beetle away before gently nuzzling Soundwave.

The other chirped back then looked over his shoulder to see a pure white hatchling chirping angrily at Megatron; no doubt, he had been playing a little too rough with one of the hatchling.

Megatron growled at the white scaled female, even raising his wings to make himself look bigger.

The hatchling wasn't fooled and simply growled back, baring her teeth

Snorting at her, Megatron bared his own teeth and batted at her nose trying to get her to submit to his dominance.

Her golden eyes flashed as she growled and butted him in the chest, letting him know that she wasn't backing down nor was she going to submit to him.

Megatron let out a surprised chirp as he was pushed back he hadn't been expecting that.

The white hatchling gave him another barrage of angry chirps before turning to walk away, tail and head held high.

Megatron growled before running ahead of her to get in her way. He wasn't going to let her leave just like that!

She narrowed her golden eyes when he stopped her from leaving. If it was a fight he wanted, then he was going to get one!

Once standing directly in her path, Megatron let out a snarl and flared his wings as wide as they could go and bared his sharp teeth.

She crouched as if intimidated when in reality; she was waiting for the right moment to attack.

Megatron smirked when he saw her crouch. He really thought she was giving up the way Soundwave did when he had Shockwave pinned.

Amber shifted her weight, readying herself to pounce or even dodge should he attack.

Flapping his wings, Megatron batted at her front leg to knock the other hatchling on her back.

Annoyed with his superiority, she growled before tackling the other hatchling, despite the fact that he was slightly larger then was.

Megatron squeaked in surprise and fell onto his back, the white hatchling on top of him, he tried to shake her off but she hung on.

She latched onto his shoulder and wouldn't let go, she even gave him a little smirk of her own.

Starscream growled having witnessed the entire thing, hissing a little he ran over and barreled into her, knocking her off his brother.

Megatron climbed to his feet and gave himself a shake to remove the dust from his back and wings.

The white scaled hatchling pushed Starscream off with her rear paws and got back onto her feet. She quickly noticed that the claws on her right paw was stained with fresh blood.

Taking a step, Megatron let out a small cry of pain, he looked at his shoulder and saw three red gashes there and blood dribbled from them.

The smell of fresh blood caught everyone's attention, not just the cry of a hatchling in distress.

"Megatron?" Galvatron called, hurrying over to his son.

The gray hatchling peeped at his father, wanting comfort. The cuts on his shoulder were shallow but still stung.

The white hatchling hadn't meant to hurt him! Scared, she slunk off to find her parents.

"Let me see." Hook said, voice muffled by the bundle of herbs in his jaws.

Megatron shrank back from the green and purple elder, hiding behind his father's leg with Starscream.

"It's ok, Megatron," Galvatron told him gently. "Hook only wants to help you."

Hook waited patiently for the little to come out from under his father's leg.

Peeking out, they gray hatchling looked up at hook then at his father who gave him a small nod. Feeling a little reassured, Megatron limped out from under his hiding place and let himself be examined by the old healer.

Hook sniffed the wound for a moment before turning to the large bundle at his paws.

"Hold on while I make a poultice for the injury so it doesn't get in infected." Hook said before taking the bundle into his mouth and chewing it into a paste to put onto the wound.

Megatron wrinkled his nose at the smell of herbs that the healer was mashing together. He wondered what the old dragon was planning to do with the smelly goop.

Hook wrapped an arm around Megatron and gently pulled him close so he could apply the medicine to the wound.

"It's alright, Megatron," Galvatron said soothingly when Megatron started to struggle. "He just wants to help."

Once the hatchling stopped fighting, the medic applied the paste to the wound, using his tongue.

As soon as it was finished and released, Megatron chirped loudly at Hook obviously not happy. He rose onto his hind legs and tried to swat the medic's nose to show just how unhappy he was.

Hook simply lifted his head out of reach. "Watch yourself, little one. I could have just as easily cauterized the wound."

Not knowing what 'cauterized' meant, Megatron hissed at the elder before once again hiding behind his father's leg with his brother.

Galvatron chuckled and gave his son a little on the head before turning to his healer. "Thank you, Hook."

Hook simply nodded. "Just doing my job, my lord."

Starscream sniffed the drying goop that covered the wound and sneezed at the strange smell.

"C'mon, boys," Their father said. "Let's get you back to your mother."

Stormshadow was speaking with Meteorstreak and a beautiful silver-gray female who was his mate.

"My! How Dreadwing and Skyquake have grown these past three months."

"They sure have," Meteor said clearly beaming with pride. "I just know that they're going to be huge when they're adults."

"We just have to stop them from setting everything on fire when they're preteens." Aura; Meteor's mate replied with a smile.

That was true, because once a hatching reaches their first year, not only do they learn to talk they also go through a growth spurt, which stops upon reaching their preteens when they are half their adult size. They also go through their awkward phase and have the urge to set everything on fire. Their awkward phase only lasts a year and they once again go through a growth spurt, however their Pyromania continues until they have reached their full height as young adults.

The gray and red dragon chuckled looking over to where Dreadwing and Skyquake were wrestling with once another. The blue and yellow twin had his green and silver brother pinned beneath him, but kept getting hit the other's wings.

"Dread, off!" Skyquake growled, still bashing his twin with his wings.

"Say I win." Dreadwing growled, not moving a muscle.

Skyquake growled, digging his claws into the ground, muttering something under his breath.

"Louder." Dreadwing prompted.

"You win!" His twin admitted with a growl.

Smirking, the blue and yellow youngling hopped off his brother and strutted over to his parents.

Meteorstreak couldn't help chuckling at the sight of the cocky youngling.

Ego bruised, Skyquake slunk over to his mother, wanting comfort.

His mother smiled a little, lowering her head to nuzzle her son.

"It's ok, Quake," Meteor told him. "You'll win just as many times as he does."

"They're pretty evenly matched." Their mother said.

"Are not!" Dreadwing protested. "I'm bigger!"

Stormshadow smiled before turning her head upon hearing the familiar footsteps of her mate.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?" Galvatron asked with a small smile.

She returned his smile before noticing the dried goop on Megatron's shoulder. "Did something happen?" She asked, giving his shoulder a sniff.

"He was playing to rough and got into a fight with another hatchling," Galvatron told her. "Hook assures me that he'll be ok."

Bumping his head on his mother's leg, Megatron looked up at her and gave a sad peep.

Her eyes softened and she tenderly nuzzled him. "You're gonna be ok."

"You should have seen him try to swat Hook's nose," Her mate chuckled. "It was adorable."

Storm chuckled as well. "I'm sure it was."

Galvatron gave Megatron a little nuzzle before speaking. "First your wing, then your shoulder. I think you've had enough for one day. Lets get you inside. You too, Starscream."

Starscream huffed in annoyance; he didn't want to go back inside. He wanted to play some more!

Megatron felt the same and made his displeasure known by chirping loudly at his parents.

Undeterred, Stormshadow gently nudged her hatchlings toward the cave. "Go on."

Huffing, Megatron reluctantly headed inside.

Starscream followed his brother, growling under his breath.

"I believe we just earned our children's displeasure, my love." Galvatron said with a chuckle.

"It would appear so." Storm replied, following her hatchlings.

X X X

Once inside their cave, Megatron climbed into the nest and curled up, snorting with annoyance.

The silver hatchling was right behind his larger sibling and laid down beside him.

"We may need a bigger nest." Their mother commented, noticing that the two hatchlings now took up some of the nest.

"They are certainly getting big." Their father said, proudly puffing out his chest.

"I'll get nesting material in the morning." She replied before setting into the nest.

The moment she laid down; Megatron and Starscream snuggled closer, seeking out her warmth.

After giving his mate a loving lick on the cheek, Galvatron settled down on his side of the nest, right behind his mate. He couldn't help but smile as the hatchlings snuggled up against her side.

Unfurling a wing, Storm gently wrapped the half sleep hatchlings in the warmth of her great blackish blue wing.

Megatron let out a contented coo as the warmth and gently thump of his mother heartbeat lulled him to sleep; head on, his paws and tail resting on his gray muzzle.

Starscream was already dead to the world as he lay on his back with his tongue hanging out the side of his head.

Galvatron shook his head as he chuckled softly. "Charming."

Stormshadow couldn't agree more, Starscream always seemed to find strange ways to entertain them, mainly by sleeping in odd positions such as right now. It was bother adorable and charming.

X X X

As little ones slept, Silentwave looked at her mate who was standing near the cave entrance; it wasn't difficult to tell that he was still displeased about the Eradicon.

"What was Galvatron thinking, letting Starscream play with an Eradicon?" Static grumbled.

''_Times have changed, Static. Eradicons are part of the clan now.''_ Silentwave replied, giving her hatchlings a sniff to make sure that they were sleeping soundly.

"They're low class. Starscream maybe adopted, but he's still our leader's son."

Silentwave lifted her head and looked at her mate, eyes narrowed and said with a growl to her tone. _''Do you even realize that you sound just like your father?'' _

Static was taken aback by her retort and he was visibility startled. "W-why would you say something like that?" He asked, shocked. "I'm nothing like him!"

''_Need I remind you that during your teenage years, you fooled around with several Eradicons?''_ Silentwave told him. _''Now your dislike of them may even rival his. There is no need for such prejudice.''_

Static grumbled under his breath, knowing she was right as always and hating it.

Silentwave sighed. _''This wasn't easy for me, Static. Your father merely tolerated my presence; he told me that he would rather have his son be mated to an Autodragon then to an Eradicon. Just to preserve his precious bloodline.''_

Even though Silentwave had been born an Autodragon, she had never felt like she had belonged with them, so when she was older she started wondering off for long periods, until one day she met a handsome Deceptidragon at the border. They were young just coming out of their teenage years, which made them foolish thinking they could get away with anything.

That got them into trouble during the mating season, as both their parents had plans for them, they of course ignored it and mated not really thinking that they would conceive, knowing that there was a chance that the carrier wouldn't become pregnant. It would appear that the odds hadn't been in their favor.

They once again met at the border and Silentwave told Static that she was carrying his eggs, this had greatly upset Razorwave; Static's father when he found out that his only son had done this. The young couple had been forced to become mates by Razorwave who believed that even though Silentwave was Autodragon she was a step up from an Eradicon and at least his bloodline wouldn't be that deluded and would survive for generations to come.

"I know…" Static said with a sigh of his own. "I know you were forced to leave the Autodragons to become my mate. I never wanted something like that. But… we are happy together… aren't we?"

Despite everything, Silentwave loved Staticshock with all her heart. _''Of course, I do. I know that I would have never found true happiness if I had stayed with the Autodragons…''_

**((A/N: The white scaled hatchling named Amber belongs to a DeviantART member named happyface44100. If you have a DeviantART account you too can have your OC make an appearance in this Fanfic all you need to do is donate 20 points with the description of your OC. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, its crack to the writer. Lol.)) **


	12. Chapter 12

Smiling, Staticshock nuzzled his mate. "I love you so much, Wave."

"_I love you too, Static."_ She replied, nuzzling him in return.

"I guess… I over reacted about the Eradicon and Starscream," Static admitted. "They were simply playing."

Silentwave smiled a little. _"It's alright, love. But something tells me that Starscream will have a Harem of Eradicons of his own one day."_

Static gave his mate a questioning look.

"_Don't forget that Pyro and Chaos have an Eradicon Harem along with their mate Frostfire."_

"Yeah, I remember." Static replied.

"_Frostfire doesn't seem to mind it."_

"That's because Pyro is using the Harem for himself. You'd think having two mates would be more then enough to satisfy him."

Silentwave chuckled a little before speaking. _"Pyro has quite the libido. He tried to get Stormshadow to join his Harem once."_

"And Galvatron let him live?" Her mate laughed. "Stormshadow let him live?"

"_It was while she was a low ranking dragon,"_ Silentwave explained. _"If I remember correctly, she politely told him to jump in a lava pit."_

Static laughed again. "Sounds like something Storm would say. I'm guessing Galvatron never knew about this. He was in love with her from day one."

"_I felt the same way when I first met you."_ Silentwave smiled.

Static smiled back before giving her a tender lick on the cheek. He then wrapped a wing around her and held her close, enjoying the thump of her heart beating in time with his own.

The female closed her eyes as she leaned against him, listening to the sound of their combined heartbeats.

The tri-colored male curled his tail around hers and wrapped his wing a little tighter around her, wanting to be as close to her as possible and never wanting to leave her side.

The female purred softly, loving the closeness, loving the feel of his scales against her own.

Her mate purred in reply, nuzzling her lovingly and keeping her close, mewling at the nip his mate gave him. He tilting his head to give her better access, shivering at another nip she gave him. He shifted closer to her, trying to keep his desire for her under control.

"_We may have to go into the other cave if this continues."_ She whispered voice laced with lust.

"After you, my dearest." He replied, voice husky.

After untangling from one another, the silent female got to her paws and headed toward the adjacent cave.

Static followed happily after his mate. He watched as her wings bounced a little as she walked.

Silentwave gave her rump a little wiggle before entering the adjacent cave.

Static licked his lips and hurried in after her. He couldn't wait any longer and quickly climbed into the nest once his mate had climbed in. He gave her cheek a lick and wrapped a wing around her.

His mate purred softly and shifted closer to him, mewling softly and tilting her head back as her tri-colored mate nuzzled her long elegant neck, gently nipping and licking as he did so.

"You are so beautiful." Static whispered before gently nosing her side to encourage her to roll over.

Silentwave was more then happy to oblige him as she rolled over and presented herself to him.

Static mounted his mate, gently pinning her with his greater weight as he slid into her. Their wings and tails soon became entangled bringing them closer to one another.

Silentwave moaned her mates name as he filled her, already becoming lost in pleasure.

Thrusting gently, Static nuzzled his mate and licked her cheek again. He loved the quiet dragon with all his heart; he couldn't imagine having someone else as his mate.

Silentwave gave her mate a dazed smile, her cheeks flushed with pleasure, only Static could make her feel this way.

Her mate smiled back, touching their noses together. He knew that he didn't have to say a word for his mate to know how he felt about her. Love filled his mind, it was the same love he felt for her. It was warmth of pure love, warmth that never wavered. After gently separating their wings, he wrapped his own around her to bring her closer, he increased his thrusts going faster, wanting to give her nothing but pleasure and become just as lost in it as she was.

Silentwave's eyes turned neon purple as the pleasure increased; she sank her claws into his shoulders, causing their minds to merge. This sometimes tended to happen during their mating.

Static gasped and shuddered as his mind was swept into the merge. He tightened his hold, not wanting to let go.

Because of the mind merge, it was difficult to tell who Staticshock was and who Silentwave was. The mind merge was most intimate form of contact for those with Silentwave's abilities.

A shared climax crashed over the pair like a tidal wave, causing them to writhe and arch against one another, they even scorched the stone ceiling with jets of flame.

Static went limp and slumped atop his mate, panting heavily.

Removing her claws from his shoulders, Silentwave allowed the mind merge to linger a little longer.

Static nuzzled his mate before tucking his head in the crook of her neck; he closed his eyes to listen to their hearts beating in unison.

Silentwave did the same; the sound of their combined heartbeats was a soothing sound to hear.

"I love you, Silentwave," Staticshock whispered. "I always will."

"_I love you too, Static."_ She whispered back.

The Tri-colored male pulled out of his mate and curled around her, holding her close.

Silentwave gave another soft purr, enjoying the closeness.

Static lifted his head when he heard the sound of footfalls, he smiled softly when he saw Shockwave climb into the nest and snuggle up between his mother's paws. Soundwave followed shortly after.

"Looks like our little ones have become lonely." He chuckled.

"Looks like it." Silentwave replied, nuzzling her little ones.

Shockwave chirped and nuzzled back, touching noses with her.

Silentwave gave each of her boys a lick on the cheek.

Soundwave gave a small chirp at his mother's kiss.

Shockwave chirped as well, snuggling up to her chest.

Soundwave yawned cutely before falling back asleep, curled up against his mother's chest.

Smiling at his family, Static put a wing around his mate to hold her close. He used his other wing to over his sons like a blanket.

Silentwave smiled as well before yawning as well, felling blissfully worn out…

"Sweet dreams, my dear ones." Static said fondly.

Soft snores soon filled the cave as the family of four fell back asleep.

X X X

Brawl looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was following him. Reassured, the young mage flew off, heading to a clearing at the far end of Deceptidragon territory. He arrived a short time later and landed with a soft thump, again he looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had followed him.

After giving himself a shake, Brawl decided to use a small pool of water to make sure he was clean. He didn't want her to see him covered in dirt and Primus knows what. He was trying to impress her after all.

X X X

Nightstalker quietly made her way down the tunnel; she paused for a moment when she spotted Mirage's two apprentices, Trickster and Lightning fast asleep in their personal cave.

Like Mirage, the pair had the gift to blend in with their surroundings. Mirage was training them to be spies so they could monitor the Deceptidragons.

_Looks like Trickster's rear has changed back._ Nightstalker commented.

During training, Trickster had been assigned to blend in with the foliage near the Healer's cave. He had completed his test of course, having tricked a yearling into believing he was part of the foliage. However, when he came out of his camouflaged state, his rump remained the same color as the ferns.

Mirage had assured his apprentice that his rear would change back to its original color. Therefore, for the rest of the day, the young blue and black scaled Autodragon had a green colored rump. His fellow apprentice and future mate, a yellow and blue female never left his side.

Nightstalker made sure to keep her steps light as she past the cave of Rowan and Ultra Magnus. She had no intention of being caught; she was on her way to meet Brawl in the far end of Deceptidragon Territory. She had run into him near the border while out hunting. That chance encounter was the beginning of their relationship.

The only dragon she told of their secret meetings was her best friend, Metalsound. She seemed to understand, as her older sister was Silentwave, saying that if she had the chance she too would secretly meet with her sister. She promised not to tell anyone and cover for her while she was off to a secret meeting. The Autodragon froze when she accidentally kicked a loose stone down the tunnel.

X X X

Optimus opened his eyes at the sound of a hard object skipping across the floor outside the cave. He looked at his parents to see if they had heard it too. However, they were still asleep. Curiosity got the better of him and he climbed out of the nest toward the cave opening, looked out, and saw Nightstalker, his favorite hatchling sitter and playmate!

Nevertheless, where was she going? The sun had gone to sleep a while ago, so what wasn't she asleep like everyone else? He looked over his shoulder to where his parents were sleeping, he thought about going back to the nest. However, he wanted to know where Nightstalker going.

X X X

The rain hit just as Nightstalker entered the trees.

_Good, the rain will mask my scent._ She thought as she headed deeper into the forest.

It wasn't long before she reached the river, normally the river would be calm, its surface smooth, but because of the glacier run off, it wasn't safe to cross, she couldn't fly due to the tight grouping a trees, if she tried to fly through the trees she would most likely tear the membranes in her wings. Huffing softly in annoyance, she followed the river in search for a safe area to cross, several heartbeats late she found stepping stones. They were spaced a few feet apart from one another but it wouldn't be a problem for her, she went into a crouch and jumped. She easily landed on the closest boulder.

She continued to jump rock when she paused when she saw that the rock in the middle of the rushing river was soaking wet. She narrowed her eyes, knowing that she would have to be careful other wise she would end up in the ice-cold river. Narrowing her eyes, she went into a crouch and leaped, she landed on the slippery rock and almost fell in but she managed to keep herself balanced. Taking a deep breath to calm her pounding heart, she continued to jump from rock to rock until she was safely across the river.

Once safely across, she shook herself before freezing when she heard a loud splash a few moments later. She looked over her shoulder back at the river but she saw nothing. She figured that it must have been a mischievous monkey messing with her; there were plenty of them in this part of the forest at night.

Taking a deep breath, the black scaled Autodragon went into a run and slowly opened her wings before leaping into the air the second she hit an open field and angled her wings and headed toward the meeting place.

X X X

The rain had stopped by the time Nightstalker landed in the clearing of the meeting place with a soft thud, once she landed she folding her wings to her sides and looked around, hoping to spot Brawl.

Looking up from his self-grooming, the metallic green-scaled dragon grinned when he spotted the female.

"Nightstalker!" He called.

Nightstalker grinned when she heard Brawl's voice; it was so good to see him again.

The young Deceptidragon walked over, his wings out.

"You're such a show off." She chuckled.

"Admit it. You like what you see." He teased.

"I wouldn't keep coming back if I didn't."

Brawl chuckled softly, folding his wings to against his sides as he neared her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She replied, nuzzling him tenderly.

He nuzzled back, closing his eyes as he stepped closer. After they had returned from rescuing Galvatron's hatchling, all he could think about was the black scaled Autodragon. He had started wondering along the border between their territories in hopes of seeing her; he had been overjoyed when he had spotted her hunting on her side of the border. It was how the secret meetings started and the beginning of something amazing.

Nightstalker purred softly as Brawl nuzzled the length of her neck, she could hear his soft intakes of breath as he inhaled her scent.

"You smell so sweet," He told her. "Like rose petals and water mint."

The Autodragon chuckled softly. "You smell like the Mountains. Wild and untamed."

"You know it, gorgeous."

She gave her companion a playful nip.

Brawl shivered at the nip, he stretched his neck out to give her more access.

Smiling a little, she gently nipped him again.

Unable to help mewling in pleasure, Brawl blushed and covered his face with a wing.

She chuckled softly, finding the display adorable.

Peeing out from under his wing, the green-scaled teen gave her a sheepish smile. When she smiled back, he felt reassured and he straightened up.

"There's no need to be sheepish around me, Brawl. It is kind of cute though."

Brawl tilted his head. "You think I'm cute?"

"Handsome too."

He blushed a little, smiling at her. "I think you're beautiful."

"T-thank you." She stammered.

"You're welcome." He replied, nuzzling her again.

She purred softly as he nuzzled her.

He gently nipped her neck, slowly going down to her shoulder. He slowly moved down her body until he was a little bit behind her.

She mewled softly at his nips and closed her eyes, savoring each pleasure nip that he gave her.

Brawl was simply going on instinct at this point, he gave a soft growl as he nosed her flank, urging her to roll over onto her back.

Nightstalker hesitated for a moment before realizing that she truly wanted this, she wanted Brawl to claim her as his mate. She then laid down and rolled over, presenting herself to him, giving him permission to take her.

He nuzzled her neck before mounting her; he trembled with desire, feeling both nervous and excited.

Nightstalker's heart was pounding wildly within her chest as he mounted her. She was more far more excited then she was nervous. She was ready; she wanted this.

Brawl slid inside her with a soft groan, he planed his front paws on either side of her head to keep himself balanced above her, his claws dug into the earth as he began to move in and out of her as pleasure filled his entire being having never felt anything like this before.

Nightstalker's eyes darkened with pleasure as he filled her and started to thrust in and out, she instinctively gripped his shoulders, holding him close. She gave a moan of pleasure as he made love to her for the first time.

The smell of rain filled the air again; it seemed to fit the moment adding the pleasure as the drops of water fell upon the two Dragons. It didn't mater that they were from rival clans, all that matter was their love for one another and it seemed that their joining was approved by their Gods; Primus and his dark mate Unicron.

The rain came harder, but this did not deter the two young lovers it only added to their passion, it was as if they knew that no one would be able to see them in the heavy rain, the rain would make it difficult for anyone to see them properly without having to come closer. However, no one came to disrupt the lovers; they were alone in their cocoon of passion and pleasure.

A loud clap of thunder crashed through the rain as they simultaneously let out streams of fire upon reaching their climax, because of the heavy rain neither streams ignited nearby foliage.

The rain continued as the lovers recovered from their mating, both failed to notice a pair of glowing orbs watching them with envy and hatred. A soft growl emanated from the owner before the orbs vanished leaving the lovers alone in the pouring rain with only each other….

**((A/N: I hope you enjoyed this lasted chapter of **_**Dragonformers. **_**Lightning and Trickster belong to 2ndMercWithAMouth. Metalsound belongs to Tenshineko01. The price for having your OC in this fanfic has been lowered. You can pay 10 to 15 points. Alternatively, if you cannot spare the points you may submit a picture of your favorite scene from this fanfic or the Fanfics that I've written.)) **


	13. Chapter 13

Brawl sighed a little before pulling out of Nightstalker. "That…" He panted. "That was amazing."

Nightstalker gave a panting smile before giving his cheek a lick. "I enjoyed it as well."

Leaning into the lick, the young Deceptidragon wrapped a wing around the black scaled female and held her close. He nuzzled her tenderly, inhaling her scent

"Do you feel that?" Nightstalker asked suddenly, her eyes closed. "Our hearts are beating in unison."

"Really?" Brawl asked before closing his eyes for a moment then opened them again, eyes wide with shocked surprise. "They are!"

"Do you know what this means…"

"That we are meant to be together."

The female's eyes softened before nuzzling him, giving a soft purr.

He nuzzled back, keeping their tails entwined. As happy as he was, he knew that there was only one way they could truly be together as mates.

"Will… will you come back with me? To the Deceptidragons?"

"I…" Nightstalker stammered unsure how to answer, part of her wanted to go back with him. Another part of her, her loyal Autodragon side was completely against the idea.

_He is a Deceptidragon; you are an Autodragon! Your mate should be an Autodragon; you're already betraying your clan by seeing him!_ Her Autodragon side scolded her.

"It's ok," Brawl told her, giving her a tender nuzzle. "Take your time. I know I wouldn't be able to answer right away if you had asked me to join the Autodragons."

_I don't think you'd be very welcomed to their ranks._ Nightstalker thought before nuzzling him.

"Thank you for understanding, Brawl."

"You're welcome, Nightstalker," He replied, nuzzling her in return. "I'd never dream of doing anything that would make you unhappy."

Nightstalker tilted her head before saying teasingly. "Are you sure you're not an Autodragon?"

Brawl chuckled. "No, just in love."

They simply laid there on the wet ground, wrapped in one another wings their hearts still beating in unison.

"Next week is New Moon. It will be dark for nearly two days." She told him.

"Two days with just the two of us and no one else, that sounds wonderful." Brawl replied.

New Moon was the first sign that winter was on its away, six months away in fact. Giving plenty of time for prey not designed for the cold to mirage to warmer weather. It also meant that the clans need to gather and preserve as much meat as possible so they wouldn't be forced to hunt during the winter months.

"Agreed." Nightstalker replied with a small smile.

She gave a soft gasp as she felt the tip of Brawl's tail tease her opening, her dug her claws into the earth as said tip entered her, giving a heated moan.

Brawl nuzzled her cheek. "That's it, relax. Just enjoy it."

Nightstalker gasped loudly as she felt the tip of Brawl's actually open inside her! She had forgotten that his tail opened up into a fan like club, he only used it in battle.

Like a dragon's tail, no dragon looked alike. Some had fur instead of scales; some even had the same body type as bats.

"B-Brawl…"

"Shh, it's ok. I only opened it a little. I would never hurt you; I only want to please you, my love." He purred licking and nipping her neck.

Nightstalker gave herself into the pleasure he was giving her with his tail and the nips and licks on her throat and neck, she left deep gouges in the earth as she moaned.

Brawl loved the sounds she made; he planed on pleasuring her like this all the time when she finally agreed to be with him in the Deceptidragons. He could no longer imagine his life without her in it and he couldn't wait to have her as his mate, the thought of her pregnant with his offspring warmed his heart.

_I look forward to that day._ He thought deepening his thrusts, smiling at the cries of pleasure emanating from his beloved.

"It's time to go back to our clans." Nightstalker said an hour before dawn.

"I guess you're right." Brawl sighed before standing and giving himself a shake, spraying water in every direction.

"Hey!" She laughed as she was pelted with water.

The green Deceptidragon just grinned, not sorry in the slightest.

Nightstalker just snorted in amusement before rising to her paws. She flicked one of her wings at him, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Brawl just laughed and gave himself another shake.

Nightstalker stretched for a moment then nuzzled the male. "Good bye, love. I'll see you on New Moon."

"Good bye, beautiful," He replied, nuzzling her in return. "I'd better get going. Onslaught can't cover for me forever."

_Neither can Metalsound._ Nightstalker thought.

"Just say you've been out hunting." She suggested.

"Without bringing back any prey? My brothers would laugh me out of the cave." Brawl commented.

She rolled her sapphire blue eyes. "You bring prey back with you. That way you're not caught in a lie."

"Oh, right." Brawl blushed.

"Good hunting, Brawl. I'll see you on New Moon."

Brawl watched her go, his heart going with her.

_Safe hunting, love._ He thought before heading into the forest to find prey. He hoped he would find something big.

X X X

Onslaught yawned as he stood guard, guard duty wasn't his most favorite duty but it gave him a reason to cover for his youngest brother. He stretched his stiff muscles when he saw Brawl enter the clearing dragging what appeared to be a Horse/Buffalo.

"That has to be the strangest prey you've ever brought back to camp." Onslaught commented, trotting over.

"Hey, it's big. It's meaty and the first thing I found," Brawl replied, setting the prey down. "Thanks for covering me."

Onslaught nodded once. "Anytime, but you do realize that you're going to have to make a choice, either you join the Autodragons or she the Deceptidragons. Although, I don't think father would be pleased to hear that his youngest had run off to the Autodragons."

Brawl chuckled then sighed. "I know. I asked her f she would come back with me, she didn't answer."

Onslaughts eyes softened and he placed a comforting wing on his youngest brother's shoulder. "Give her time, little brother. C'mon, I'll help you carry this beast to the Salt Cave."

"Thanks. This is heavy."

X X X

Nightstalker dragged the prey into camp just before dawn, her jaws were aching and sore from having dragged the large animal.

"Nightstalker! Nightstalker! Have you seen Optimus?" A young Autodragon shouted, running over to her. "We can't find him!"

She set her prey down before speaking. "Optimus is missing?! When was the time anyone saw him?"

"Rowan said he was in the nest when they went to bed last night. We believe he must have woken up before anyone else and wondered off some where."

Nightstalker's eyes widened when she remembered the slash by the river.

_Oh, Primus, no… _She thought with dread.

"Everyone's out looking at him," The male replied. "I'm staying here to coordinate things."

_He must have followed me last night. _She concluded.

"I'll place this in the Salt Cave before joining the search." She spoke aloud.

The other dragon nodded. "Good luck."

She returned his nod before taking her kill to the Salt Cave. After covering it in salt, she quickly entered the forest to start her search.

_Please don't let it be to late._

_X X X_

Silentwave nuzzled her sons before they ran off to play with the other hatchlings in the clearing, she then joined Stormshadow at the edge of camp.

"Looks like you'll also need more bedding." Storm commented looking at Silentwave's twins.

"_Yes,"_ Silentwave said, her voice softly echoing in the other dragon's mind. _"They grow up so fast."_

Storm nodded in agreement before looking over to where Megatron and Starscream were playing with Galvatron. They were winning of course.

"Come, I know where to find the best moss in our territory."

"_Lead the way."_ Silentwave replied, glancing over to where the twins were playing tag with other hatchlings.

Stormshadow lead the silent female toward the hidden cliff and leaped off it. Her wings caught an up draft and she angled her wings toward the river.

Silentwave was right behind her, enjoying getting to stretch her wings. She deeply loved the twins, but there times where she just need to get out of the caves for a while.

X X X

The two female Deceptidragons landed some time later, the pair could easily hear the river that was close by. After folding her wings to her side, Storm sniffed the ground for a moment.

"Ah, over here." She commented, walking over to an impressive patch of blue-green moss.

"_It looks like it would be more then enough for the both of us."_ Silentwave remarked.

Storm sniffed the patch and smiled a little. "It's fresh too."

"_We should gather as much as we can carry."_ Her companion commented before carefully tearing the moss away from the stones.

Storm bent down to help when she froze as a roar somewhere from the west echoed through the valley. It caused her heart to seize and nearly skip a beat. Only a mother would recognize that roar. It was a roar of pure loss and anguish, some one had just lost their hatchling.

Silentwave recognized the roar as well; the normally passive female shuddered and shook her head. _"What-what do you think happened?"_

"I'm not sure," Storm admitted. "You can have this patch. I'm going to check down by the river."

"_I'll go with you,"_ Silentwave replied straightening up. _"There maybe rogues nearby and they may not friendly. We should stick together."_

There was another reason why Silentwave wanted to go with the other Deceptidragon, she knew that no rogue, no matter how big or powerful would stand a chance against Stormshadow but that mattered not. Her companion was the mate of her leader and if anything were to happen to Stormshadow, Galvatron would have her head and not even Staticshock would be able to protect her from her leader's infamous wrath, the one thing he inherited from his ruthless father.

"Very well." Storm nodded before heading down to the river.

Silentwave followed behind her, keeping an eye out for rogues.

As the pair drew closer to the river, Stormshadow narrowed her eyes when she spotted a small dark figure near a rotting log.

_What is that?_ She wondered.

Silentwave followed her gaze toward the river, saw the dark figure as well, and wondered if a toad was sitting on the log. Her eyes widened a moment later when she saw a pair of little wings.

"_It's a hatchling!"_ She cried.

Stormshadow gasped before bolting over to the log where the hatchling was desperately clinging to the log. Relief filled her heart when she saw that the little one was still alive, by the steady rise and fall of its flanks. It was difficult to tell what the color his scales were because of the amount of mud covering his body.

"Go back to camp and tell Hook to start a fire!" Storm ordered.

Silentwave nodded then took to the air and headed back to camp. A fire would ensure the hatchling's survival and prevent the hatchling from freezing to death. She thought back to the mournful howling roar from earlier and wondered if it had belonged to the hatchling's mother.

Storm gently pried the hatchling's claws from the log; the poor thing must have nearly ripped out his claws trying to safe himself.

"Shh, shh. You're ok. You're safe now." She cooed softly as the hatchling stirred.

Storm caught a brief glimpse of blue eyes from the hatchling before the little one lost consciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

Reaching the camp, Silentwave quickly found Hook and explained the situation. The healer hurried back to his cave and started a small fire near the entrance of his cave, then gathered his herbs incase of injuries.

Storm entered the camp a few moments later; her chest splattered with mud as she gently held the little one against her chest.

"Stormshadow, bring the little one over here!" Hook called upon seeing the female.

The green and purple healer was standing next to a small bonfire, a bundle of herbs sat at his feet.

The female easily made her way toward the healer and the bonfire.

"He's still alive." She told him.

"Did you notice any injuries?" The healer asked.

"No." She replied, gently lowering the hatchling close to the bonfire to warm him.

"Someone bring some water so I can clean this mud off him." Hook asked, gently nosing the hatchling to check him over,

Silentwave nodded then left to get some water to clean the hatchling while Storm stayed behind.

The hatchling whined a little as Hook touched him.

"It's alright, little one," Hook said softly. "No one's going to hurt you."

Searching through his herbs, the healer pulled out a few herbs that would prevent the hatchling from catching hyperthermia.

Silentwave came back with some clean water. _"Here."_

"Thank you, Silentwave." Hook said warming the water with a stream of orange flame.

Once the water was warm, the healer cleaned the hatchling a moment later the mud was gone. Revealing three distinctive colors, Red, blue, and white. After he was clean, the healer chewed the herbs into a paste and placed it into the hatchling's mouth.

The hatchling's reaction was to be expected when he tasted the fowl tasting paste. He chirped loudly in protest and shook his head.

"Oh, stop complaining and swallow," Hook told him sternly. "It's good for you."

The hatchling grumbled again before forcing himself to swallow the nasty tasting mixture, he had a face and shook his head again.

"That's better," Hook said, gently moving the hatchling a little closer to the fire, he then gave a satisfied nod. "He'll need to stay by the fire for a little while longer, but he should be fine."

"We can only hope that he makes it through the night." Stormshadow replied.

"Hope is a lie. Only the strength of the hatchling's will and Hook's skill as a healer will ensure his survival." A new voice spoke.

Hook frowned as the Deceptidragon approached. "Hope is a lie? Nice message for a hatchling."

The purple and silver dragon ignored the healer.

"Shouldn't you be preventing your mate from starting a forest fire or something more folly, Cyclonus?" Storm retorted.

The older dragon growled softly at the female but said nothing.

"Don't listen to him, little one," Hook told the hatchling. "He's always like that."

Storm glared at the older dragon before turning her attention toward the hatchling.

"I can watch the hatchling, Storm," Hook told her. "You can return to your family. Or are you planning to adopt him as well?"

Cyclonus shook his head before leaving to see what his Charge was up too.

Storm chuckled and shook her head. "No, I believe this hatchling's mother is still alive."

"What makes you say that?" Hook asked.

"Moments before finding the hatchling, Silentwave and I heard the roar of a mother who had just lost her hatchling." She told him.

"Ah, then we will have to find her as soon as the hatchling is fully recovered."

"Agreed." Storm commented.

_And I think I know where to find her._ She added to herself.

"Stormshadow, my dear. How is your little rescue going?" Galvatron asked as he came up beside her.

"It went well." She smiled.

"That's good to hear." Her mate smiled back.

Loud chirps caught their attention as Megatron and Starscream came running over.

Galvatron chuckled before nuzzling his sons. "Did you two miss your mother?"

Starscream bounded over to Stormshadow, chirping happily, when she licked his forehead. He stood on his hind legs, his wings flapped a few times so he could remain upright in order to lick her nose before falling back to all fours.

Megatron caught an unfamiliar scent and looked around with a curious chirp. A moment later, he spotted the hatchling by the fire near the Healer's Cave. He trotted over to investigate.

The hatchling cracked open an eye at the sound of approaching footsteps, his vision was blurry and all he saw was a fuzzy figure approaching him.

Megatron sniffed the hatchling then blinked in surprise he knew that scent! He had played with this hatchling before!

The hatchling's eyes widened when his vision cleared and he saw the gray hatchling. He had played with this same hatchling when Sentinel had brought him back to the camp!

Megatron tilted his head and gave a soft chirp; he wondered why the tri colored hatchling was here. He vaguely remembered a nice female dragon taking care of him while he was in the strange camp. He had thought the female dragon was this hatchling's mother.

The hatchling chirped back, saying that he had fallen into a river while following his hatchling sitter.

Looking up at his mother, Megatron chirped loudly at her. He wanted to tell her that he knew where the hatchling had come from.

Storm looked at her son and her eyes softened before leaning down to nuzzle him.

Megatron cave a soft coo as he nuzzled back, giving her a little lick on the nose as Starscream had only moments ago.

His mother smiled at the lick then gave his forehead a lick.

Megatron chirped happily, flapping his wings a bit.

Chuckling softly, she nuzzled him again before going over to the hatchling and giving him a tender nuzzle.

"Don't worry, little one. As soon as you are well, we'll find your mother." She told him, giving his forehead a comforting lick.

Megatron chirped at the tri colored hatchling; telling him that his mother always told the truth. If she said they would find his mother, they would.

The hatchling chirped once in thanks before closing to his eyes to get some sleep to regain the strength he had lost.

"Alright, son. Let him get his rest." Galvatron spoke, ushering the gray hatchling away with a wing.

Starscream watched as Storm nuzzled the sleeping hatchling, he didn't quite understand why she was doing that.

Megatron nudged his brother, chirping at him.

Starscream nudged back before giving him a playful growl, showing him his sharp teeth.

The other crouched in invitation, even wriggling his rump before pouncing and trying to grab at his brother.

Starscream rolled onto his back and batted at Megatron's muzzle, chirping and growling.

Galvatron smiled as he watched the pair play together.

"It's always refreshing to see them getting along." Storm commented, standing beside her mate.

"It certain is," Her mate agreed. "Much better then when they're actually fighting."

"I don't think it has anything to do with actual fighting. I think it has something to do with dominance," Storm shrugged. "But who knows when it comes to males."

"I think I've just been insulted." Galvatron chuckled, before nuzzling his mate's cheek, a small smile on his face.

Storm nuzzled back, pressing close a moment later she was enclosed by the large pale purple wing.

Starscream let out an annoyed huffing growl as he was finally pinned by Megatron.

Megatron chirped in victory as he held his brother down, he grinned before letting him up a few moments later.

Starscream grumbled before getting to his feet and giving himself a shake.

Megatron smiled and chirped again, gently nosing his brother's side.

Starscream smiled a little then gently batted him with a wing.

His brother snorted at that, giving him a mock growl before walking over to his mother and batted at her leg, chirping hungrily.

"Follow me, my little ones." Storm said before heading for the Salt Cave.

The gray hatchling tilted his head with curiosity before following after her. He didn't understand what was going on. Normally, when he and Starscream became hungry she would simply regurgitate them a meal, she had never taken them to a different place before.

When Storm reached a near by cave, she was approached by its guard; a huge bronze scaled dragon with green and red flecks.

"Hello, Bruticus." Storm greeted with a small nod.

"Greetings, Stormshadow," Bruticus rumbled with a respectful nod before spotting the two hatchlings behind her. "Those two must be your sons."

Storm looked behind and found that both Megatron and Starscream were hiding behind her rear legs, her eyes softened and she gave a soft chuckle.

Megatron peeked out from behind his mother to look up at Bruticus; he couldn't believe how big this dragon was. His own father wasn't that big!

Starscream was just as surprised by the dragon's size as his brother was; he just stared at him, mouth-hanging open.

"It's alright, little ones. He may look big and dangerous but he won't hurt you." She told them.

That was partly true, while Bruticus would never harm a hatchling, the same couldn't be said for a fully dragon Autodragon. Only the Autodragons knew this large beast's ruthless side.

Bruticus lowered his large head in an attempt to make himself appear smaller, a difficult thing considering his massive size.

Megatron slowly crept out from his hiding place and approached the large Deceptidragon; he gave a swift sniff, feeling a bit reassured at the familiar smell of the caves.

Starscream remained behind Stormshadow, he didn't trust the large dragon and Megatron was a fool to approach him.

Creeping closer, Megatron crouched down before suddenly darting forward and swatted Bruticus on the nose with a paw before bolting to hide behind his brother again.

"Be nice, Megatron," His mother said before turning to look at Bruticus. "It's time for my boys to have their first taste of red meat."

"Of course, my lady. Right this way," The large male replied, turning to enter the cave, he paused and looked over his shoulder at the female. "And don't worry about the hit. He's only trying to prove he isn't intimated by me."

Storm chuckled softly again before following him inside, she was small compared him, she barely reached his chest.

Megatron looked around as he followed his brother; he had never been inside this cave before. It had an odd sort of smell, the floor and walls were white and grainy.

Starscream followed his brother and was just as curious about this strange smelling cave.

Bruticus lead them through the cave into a large chamber where all the prey the clan had caught was stored for later.

"Hm, we better start stocking up before winter arrives." Storm observed.

"I believe a hunting party is going out tomorrow." The large male replied.

"Good to know," The smaller female commented before striding forward and took hold of a carcass of a young elk.

Megatron came forward and sniffed at the carcass she was holding, it smelled good and flapped his wings a little.

Starscream approached more cautiously, he wasn't sure what she was holding but it caused his mouth to water by its scent alone.

Bruticus smiled as he watched the two hatchlings sniff at the carcass, it reminded him of when his own children had taken their first bite of red meat.

Storm laid the carcass down and ripped off a large chunk of meat then ripped it in half.

Megatron licked his lips at the enticing smell and looked up at his mother, wanting to know if it was ok.

Their mother placed the chunks of meat at their feet and nodded once. "Go on."

Sniffing at it again, Megatron looked at his brother before taking a bite. Liking it immensely, he swallowed and took another bite.

Starscream growled with delight as he ate his chunk of meat.

After finishing his chunk, Megatron licked his muzzle before burping loudly.

Starscream licked the blood from his own muzzle before giving a loud belch.

Storm sighed and shook her head.

_Boys._ She thought.

Bruticus chuckled softly. "Don't worry, Stormshadow. They'll grow out of it soon enough."

"I don't think so." Storm replied as she watched the two hatchlings try and out burp one another.

"My boys did the same thing when they were little," Bruticus told her. "Trust me, I had five of them."

Storm looked up at the bronze Deceptidragon and smiled at him, which the large male returned.

_I wonder what our hatchlings would have looked like had he asked me to be his mate instead of Galvatron._ She wondered.

Storm had always had feelings for the large dragon and she had always wondered what her life would have been like if Bruticus had asked her to be his mate. She also wondered if Bruticus had feelings for her, as she noticed on several occasions while Galvatron courted her that the large male had been watching her from afar.

_Did Bruticus have feelings for me as well?_ She had wondered.

Starscream growled playfully as he tried to get the elk femur from Megatron.

Megatron growled back, wriggling his rear as he pulled. He loved playing tug of war with his brother.

His adoptive brother flapped his wings and sank his claws into the floor to anchor himself.

The gray hatchling shook his head to try to loosen Starscream's grip but he held fast, not given an inch.

"Determined little ones." Storm smiled.

"Indeed." Bruticus chuckled.

With a sharp tug, Megatron managed to pull Starscream forward.

With that pull, the femur was removed from Starscream's jaws, the tri colored hatchling growled in annoyance. He then went over to the carcass and managed to break off a rib.

Chirping in victory, Megatron sat down and began to gnaw on his bone.

X X X

** In Autodragon territory….**

Ironhide pushed his way through rain-drenched bushes, wishing he could simply fly over them. But that would mean running the risk of missing the hatchling.

Metalsound growled in irritation as she was suddenly drenched with water, she paused for a moment to shake the water off her thick black fur.

"I envy the fact that you have scales." She muttered.

Metalsound was one of the few Autodragons who had fur instead of scales, she also didn't have wings so she was grounded, not that it bothered her, she preferred to be on the ground.

"Trust me, it's not as nice as it seems," Ironhide replied. "I'm always freezing at night."

"You know, you can warm your cave by lighting a fire. What do you think that hole in the ceiling is for?"

"Even with fire I have to practically sleep on it just to stay warm."

Metalsound chuckled softly. "The huge bonfire will be lit when winter comes, the entire cave will be warm."

"Ah, the one good thing I like about winter." Ironhide grinned.

"Agreed." She replied, giving herself another shake.

Ironhide chuckled when he was sprayed with water; he pushed through the bushes as they made their way to the river. He knew they were getting close mainly due to the ever-growing size of the plants.

When the pair emerged from the undergrowth, they spotted Nightstalker pace along the edge of the river.

"Nightstalker!" Ironhide called out as they walked over to her. "Have you seen anything?"

Nightstalker turned to face them and sniffed, tears in her eyes.

"It's my fault."

**((A/N: Metalsound belongs to **Tenshineko01 **from DA.))**


End file.
